Secrets
by Angel Prince Black
Summary: "Alguns segredos nunca devem ser descobertos." N/A: Gente esta fic é uma parceria entre mim e Victoria Tuaska Black, ou seja duas autoras. Espero que gostem ;) Os casais são SS/OC e DM/OC Os personagens e universo da Fic são baseados na obra "Harry Potter" de J.K. Rowling
1. Happy Birthday Angel!

Enquanto todos desembarcavam do expresso de Hogwarts e se encaminhavam para o castelo, Angel já estava sentada à mesa da Corvinal sentindo-se completamente entediada e desejando que sua melhor amiga chegasse logo e a tirasse daquele estado.

Ela estava curvada sobre a mesa, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Angel desejava estar em seu quarto, conversando com Victória sobre qualquer assunto, isto, seria melhor do que estar ali. A qualquer instante Dumbledore iria dar mais um de seus habituais discursos e como sempre, não deixaria passar a oportunidade de dar os parabéns pelo aniversário de Angel publicamente. Nessas horas a garota tinha vontade de sumir, usar uma capa de invisibilidade e desaparecer do campo de visão das pessoas.  
Para ela já bastava o fato de ser reconhecida como a filha de Minerva McGonagall, ela simplesmente odiava os olhares que os alunos laçavam a ela cada vez que alguém dizia seu sobrenome em voz alta.  
Angel ergueu os olhos quando o barulho dos passos e conversas tomaram conta do salão, eram os alunos que estavam chegando. Angel lançou um último e desesperado olhar para sua mãe adotiva, Minerva McGonagall, que agora se encaminhava ao saguão para receber os novos alunos, e, que pareceu não perceber o apelo da filha.  
Apenas quando os últimos alunos entraram na grande sala, Victória surgiu um tanto descabelada e pálida nas portas do salão. Ela caminhou rapidamente e logo estava se juntando a Angel, que por sua vez parecia irritada.  
- Onde você estava? – disse Angel assim que a menina loira e alta sentou-se ao seu lado. Angel lançou a Victória o tipo de olhar que soltava faíscas.  
- Oi pra você também Angel! – disse Victória encarando Angel com seus olhos incrivelmente azuis. – E respondendo a sua pergunta, estava procurando pelo Draco. Ele demorou para descer do expresso, e tínhamos combinado de pegar a carruagem juntos. – com o termino da explicação, Angel suavizou um pouco mais suas feições, e passou seu olhar sobre Draco, que parecia meio desligado na mesa da Sonserina.  
- Seu namorado me parece um pouco acabado. – disse Angel aos sussurros para que só Victória pudesse ouvi-la. – Está acontecendo algo?  
- Suspeito que sim, mas ele simplesmente se recusa a dizer qualquer coisa. – Victória soou um pouco triste. Angel encarou Draco novamente e se perguntou o que estava deixando-o daquele jeito, tão desligado, parecendo preocupado e mais pálido do que costumava ser.  
Todos já estavam acomodados e quando Dumbledore levantou-se, as conversas e risos pararam automaticamente.  
- Uma ótima noite a todos! - disse ele erguendo os braços, sorridente. - Sem dúvida é uma grande noite para nós. - quando os olhos de Dumbledore pararam sobre a mesa da Corvinal, diretamente em Angel, a garota envergonhada abaixou-se em seu lugar. Mas os olhares do diretor passaram despercebidos, pois todos estavam prestando atenção em sua mão direita que parecia sem vida e seriamente danificada.  
- O que houve com a mão de Dumbledore? - perguntou Victória olhando fixamente para o Diretor.  
- Não faço a menor idéia! – respondeu Angel aos sussurros.  
O Salão havia sido tomado por murmúrios, e Dumbledore sabendo muito bem o que significavam, sorriu e tratou de esconder a mão com a manga de suas vestes.  
Com a pequena movimentação de Dumbledore o salão voltou a ficar em silêncio e todos olhavam atentamente para o diretor.  
- Quero dar as boas-vindas aos recém chegados... E desejo um bom retorno aos antigos alunos! - disse ele suavemente. - E antes dos avisos, quero dar os parabéns a senhorita McGonagall que hoje, está completando 16 anos. - disse ele alegremente. Uma onda de aplausos começou pela mesa da Corvinal e logo todo o salão estava aplaudindo. Angel ficou muito corada e apenas lançou um fraco sorriso para os colegas que à parabenizavam.  
Assim que os aplausos cessaram, Dumbledore tornou a falar.  
- O nosso zelador, o senhor Filch, pediu para, avisa-los que todos os artigos vendidos na loja chamada "Gemialidades Weasley" estão proibidos.  
- Filch sempre acabando com a alegria alheia! - disse Victória meio chateada.  
- Desde quando você respeita o que o zelador diz? - Angel falou rindo.  
- Aqueles que desejarem fazer os testes para se juntarem ao time de Quadribol representando suas casas devem se inscrever com seus diretores. - Dumbledore fez uma breve pausa. - E antes que eu esqueça, estamos procurando novos locutores de Quadribol, estes devem também se inscrever com seus diretores. – Dumbledore sorriu e logo se voltou à mesa dos professores a suas costas. – Este ano, teremos o prazer de dar as boas-vindas ao nosso novo professor, Horácio Slughorn! – todos no salão aplaudiram com entusiasmos. – O professor Slughorn é um amigo de longa data, e aceitou retornar ao seu cargo como mestre das poções! – a surpresa foi geral, ninguém esperava por um novo mestre em poções. – Quanto ao professor Snape. – disse Dumbledore um pouco mais alto. – Este irá ocupar o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. – a mesa inteira da Sonserina aplaudiu, e na mesa da Grifinória, Harry Potter expressou sua indignação tão alto que chamou atenção de todos que estavam presente.  
- Droga! – disse Angel, frustrada, mas falou consideravelmente mais baixo que Harry Potter. – E ai se vai mais um ano, com um completo idiota dando aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.  
- Qual é! Snape é um bom professor! - disse Victória encarando Angel.  
- Até eu ensino poções melhor do que ele! - disse Angel, irritada, ela simplesmente desprezava Snape e odiava sua grande arrogância.  
- Ódio demais pode ser amor reprimido - cantarolou Victória ironicamente  
- Eu não o odeio! - falou Angel, ainda mais irritada. - Apenas o desprezo. É diferente! - disse ela com um certo ar de superioridade. - A adoradora de sonserinos aqui é você, não eu! - disse Angel de forma maldosa.  
- Hey! É melhor você calar a boca! - falou Victória um pouco vermelha.  
- Ai! - exclamou Angel, quando Victória pisou em seu pé. Felizmente o seu quase grito foi abafado pelos aplausos da sonserina que logo foram silenciados por Snape.  
Dumbledore pigarreou e esperou até conseguir silêncio absoluto.  
- Acredito, que nem todos os presentes neste salão saibam do recente retorno do Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores. - e com a menção daquele nome, o ar pareceu ficar tenso, todos prestavam muita atenção nas palavras de Dumbledore. - É com muito pesar que informo a vocês que eles estão cada vez mais fortes. Não consigo colocar em palavras os perigos que sofremos no presente momento e os cuidados que todos nós precisamos tomar para garantir que continuemos seguros. - Dumbledore fez mais uma pausa, e, todos pareciam prender a respiração. - Ao chegarem todos devem ter se deparado com uma segurança mais rigorosa. Durante este verão nossas proteções mágicas foram reforçadas, estamos protegidos de outras maneiras mais poderosas que as anteriores. - Angel sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta. Ela havia presenciado cada uma dessas modificações na segurança e até tinha ajudado com as mágicas mais simples. - Mas mesmo com todos esses cuidados, peço que evitem descuidos. Isso serve para alunos e professores - disse Dumbledore olhando rigorosamente para todo o salão. - Peço também que respeitem as normas de segurança impostas pelos professores. Por mais que sejam incomodas são para o bem de todos. - ele deu um longo suspiro. – E, por favor, se notarem qualquer coisa estranha aos arredores ou dentro da escola comuniquem o mais rápido possível a um dos nossos funcionários. - ele passou seu olhar mais uma vez pelo salão. – Acredito que todos vocês agirão sempre com o maior respeito pela segurança de todos. - Dumbledore voltou a sorrir quebrando o ar de tensão que havia se instalado no local. - Mas agora creio que todos tenham como maior prioridade descansar para as aulas de amanhã! - disse ele animado. - Suas camas estão confortáveis e quentes os esperando... Uma boa noite a todos! - com o termino das boas-vindas o salão inteiro foi tomado pelo barulho ensurdecedor dos bancos sendo arrastados, Angel e Victória, assim como os outros alunos encaminharam-se calmamente para o dormitório.


	2. I'm a renegade, I always was

Com o amanhecer todos despertaram sem muita dificuldade, e, se encaminharam ao salão para tomarem o café da manhã. A maioria dos estudantes estavam ansiosos pelo primeiro dia de aula.

Eu me encaminhava sozinha para o grande salão, pois quando acordei Victória não estava em sua cama, provavelmente teria levantado mais cedo para encontrar Draco.  
Droga! Odiava quando ela fazia isso sem avisar. E falando no diabo, lá estava ele, mas não estava com Victória...  
Draco estava sentado na companhia de seus amigos esnobes da Sonserina.  
Larguei minha mochila no banco e sentei-me. Me servi um pouco de suco de abóbora e ataquei uma torrada com geleia, já havia se passado algum tempo e até agora nem sinal de Victória. Ela me devia explicações! Essa garota ia se ver comigo quando decidisse aparecer!  
Abri a mochila para conferir e tudo estava lá. Todos os livros, tinteiro, algumas penas e pergaminhos.  
- Angel! – a voz de minha mãe puxou minha atenção para onde ela estava.  
- Bom dia! – falei sorrindo.  
- Bom dia querida! – disse ela acariciando meus cabelos. – Aqui está seu horário. – falou entregando-me um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. – Você está aceita nas turmas avançadas de Transfigurações, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções, Herbologia, Astronomia e Runas Antigas. – disse ela contente.  
- Obrigada! – falei colocando minha mochila nos ombros.  
A primeira aula seria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
- Espere ai mocinha! – falou ela me segurando. – Onde está Victória?  
- Não sei mãe, não a vi desde que acordei.  
- Bem dê isso a ela se a encontrar nos corredores. Foi aceita nas mesmas matérias que você, com exceção de Runas Antigas. – disse Minerva entregando-me outro pergaminho. – Agora vá, ou irá se atrasar. – Falou ela disfarçando um sorriso enquanto partia em direção oposta.  
Tomei um ultimo gole de suco e tratei de começar a correr.  
Snape era extremamente rígido nesse ponto e não costumava tolerar atrasos.  
Urght, se Victória não aparecesse eu teria de aguentar a aula daquele patife sozinha...  
- Ai! – alguém havia batido de frente comigo e agora deitada de costas no chão, minha cabeça doía. Eu estava pronta para começar a xingar, mas acabei ficando muda quando vi aquele belo par de olhos azuis.  
- Desculpe, você está bem? - David Smith estava na minha frente, o garoto mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida.  
- Sim. – murmurei de forma quase inaudível.  
– Pensei que você tivesse me visto, mas acho que me enganei. – disse ele ajudando-me a levantar.  
- Eu estava um pouco distraída... – Minhas bochechas pareciam estar em chamas, o que era um sinal de que eu começava a ficar corada.  
- Bem eu estava me perguntando se você não gostaria de dar uma volta pelos jardins...  
- ANGEL! – um grito extremamente familiar chamou minha atenção e fez David parar de falar... Era Victória. – Sua mãe me disse que nossa primeira aula é DFCAT, o que você faz parada no meio do corredor? – Disse ela rapidamente, quase atropelando as palavras. – Ah, olá David! – Vic o cumprimentou com uma animação quase exagerada. - Lamento, mas tenho que leva-la agora. – Ela o cortou antes que ele se quer pudesse retribuir com um simples "oi" e agora me arrastava pelo corredor em direção a sala de aula.  
- Pronto! Agora já pode me agradecer. – disse ela assim que chegamos à nova sala de Snape. -Nossa! O que foi que fizeram neste lugar? – A sala estava consideravelmente mais sombria e os novos quadros na parede eram de dar arrepios.  
- Onde você estava? – Perguntei atirando minha mochila sobre a mesa.  
- Arre! Isso por acaso é jeito de se agradecer alguém? – Disse ela sentando-se ao meu lado. – Da próxima vez não vou livra-la de ter que responder ao convite do David. Você precisava ver sua cara! – ela começou a rir. – Espera, você passou blush?  
- É. Bom. Você. Ficar. QUIETA! – Comecei a dar uma serie de livradas nela.  
- Mas o que isso Senhorita McGonagall? – Eu parei automaticamente, Severo Snape parecia ter se materializado bem ao meu lado. – Quero todos em silêncio! – Disse ele fechando a porta.  
Larguei meu livro em cima da mesa e coloquei a mochila nos meus pés.  
– Guardem os livros, não me recordo de ter pedido aos senhores que os apanhassem. – Ele passou bem ao meu lado e sentou-se atrás de sua escrivaninha. E sem nenhum animo fiz com que meu exemplar de Frente ao Irreconhecível escorregasse para dentro da mochila.  
– Tenho um assunto serio para tratar com os senhores, e, isso exige a total atenção de vocês. – ele começou encarando um por um dos alunos. – Ao que me lembro os senhores já tiveram cinco professores diferentes nesta matéria e naturalmente cada um deles teve prioridades e métodos completamente diferentes. É admirável e uma grande surpresa que tantos de vocês tenham obtido a nota necessária para passar. E surpresa ainda maior do que esta será se todos conseguirem superar minhas expectativas quanto aos deveres que de N.I.E.M, que com a máxima certeza serão imensamente mais complexos. – Snape ficou falando por quase meia hora, fez referencia aos quadros horrendos na parede, e, também falou de artes das trevas deixando explicito o quanto admirava tudo aquilo. De fato era algo admirável que necessitava total esforço e como ele mesmo dissera era necessário entender melhor a arte para saber se defender.  
- Agora respondam que vantagem há em um feitiço mudo? – a minha volta ninguém parecia saber responder, Snape parecia estar se sentindo vitorioso, mas eu, obviamente, tratei de estragar sua alegria, ergui minha mão no ar o mais alto que pude.  
- Diga McGonagall. – disse ele com a voz carregada de arrogância.  
- A vantagem é o eterno elemento surpresa, nunca se pode prever que feitiço vai ser lançado pelo adversário. – Victória abafou o riso ao meu lado ao ver a tremenda cara de surpresa do Snape, de certo ele havia esquecido com quem estava lidando.  
Eu não só sabia a resposta como também sabia realizar tal coisa com sucesso, em geral era isso o que eu fazia durante o verão quando não estava com Victória. Eu treinava.  
- Exato. – Disse ele meio contrariado. – Aqueles que conseguem se aperfeiçoar a lançar um encantamento com perfeição sem dizer uma palavra passam a contar com o elemento surpresa. Mas obviamente nem todos os bruxos conseguem faze-lo, isso exige uma grandiosa concentração e um certo poder mental que algumas pessoas não possuem. Quero que se dividam em pares. Um de vocês vai tentar enfeitiçar o outro sem falar. E o outro vai tentar repelir o ataque em igual silencio. Agora comecem.  
- Vai me perdoar se eu te abandonar? Draco esta me chamando para fazer par com ele é uma chance única entende? – disse Victória parecendo meio desesperada.  
- Vai logo! – falei me escorando na mesa. Aparentemente eu era a única sem par graças a Merlin, Snape que estava ocupado demais para perceber isso. Ele começou a circular pela sala, eu estava me divertindo com as tentativas desastrosas dos meus colegas. A maioria murmurava o feitiço, o que estava completamente errado. Após alguns minutos Vic rebateu com sucesso o encantamento de Draco, e, foi nesse infeliz momento que Snape percebeu que eu estava sozinha.  
- Senhorita McGonagall, pode me dizer o que esta fazendo parada? – disse ele avançando na minha direção.  
- Oh, isso? – falei saindo de perto da mesa. – Bem, até onde eu sei fica meio difícil treinar feitiços não verbais com a parede. É um adversário um pouco inútil entende? – Falei calmamente. Eu o tratei com se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos. Snape Bufou e apontou a varinha pra mim sinalizando para que eu me posicionasse.  
- Prepare-se... – Antes do termino da frase ele atacou e eu revidei com igual perfeição fazendo-o se desequilibrar.  
Alguns alunos que na minha opinião eram demasiadamente loucos, começaram a rir da quase queda do professor. Snape lançou-me um olhar de fúria que eu só havia visto propelir a Harry Potter. Mas eu não o encarei de volta. Logo os risos silenciaram e Snape anunciou o fim da aula.  
- Você perdeu completamente a noção do perigo né? – Disse Victória quando já nos encontrávamos longe da sala de Snape. – Ele podia ter te azarado ou feito coisa pior na primeira oportunidade que teve.  
- Ele pode ser um tremendo idiota, mas não é louco de azarar uma McGonagall. Em primeiro lugar a culpa foi inteiramente dele. Ele se disponibilizou a realizar o exercício comigo, eu estava muito bem sozinha, ou seja, ele não teria desculpa para me azarar. E em segundo lugar minha mãe seria capaz mata-lo se algo me acontecesse. – Comentei alegremente enquanto descíamos as escadas. – Eu tenho o período livre agora, e, parece que você também! – Falei entregando a Vic o pergaminho com seu horário.  
- Vamos para o jardim então. Passaremos o recreio por lá. – Disse Vic satisfeita.  
Enfrentamos um pequeno tumulto no final da escadaria, mas logo estávamos praticamente atiradas em baixo da minha arvore favorita a beira do lago.  
- Você não vai me contar mesmo o que andou fazendo? – Falei afrouxando o nó da gravata.  
- Eu ainda não disse? – Perguntou Vic intrigada.  
- Se estou perguntando é obvio que não! – Respondi rindo.  
- Bem eu achei que você soubesse. Sou a capitã do time agora, tive uma pequena reunião com os velhos jogadores, e, marcamos a data dos testes. Estava no quadro de avisos senhorita monitora! – disse ela abrindo o livro de DFCAT.- Ah, eu já ia esquecendo... Eu tenho um importante pedido a fazer. – Disse ela fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.  
- Lá vem você com suas encrencas! – Falei abrindo meu livro também. Ela me encarou fingindo estar chocada. – Vamos pode dizer! Quem eu preciso matar?  
- Ninguém. Apenas preciso que vigie o corredor... – disse ela com voz suave.  
- Encontros com o Draco? Outra vez? - Falei em tom de desaprovação. – Você já não teve detenções o suficiente?  
- Hey! Psiu! – Vic ficou meio zangada com a simples menção do nome "Draco" – Quer que todo mundo fique sabendo é?  
- Sorte a sua minha mãe gostar de você! Já pensou no que poderia acontecer se decidissem chamar sua mãe aqui? Ela colocaria a escola de cabeça pra baixo atrás do seu namorado secreto!  
- Por Merlin! Não quero nem pensar. – Ela voltou a fechar o livro. – Você fez sua mãe me livrar de uma grande encrenca! Mas ai esta um motivo para que você me ajude vigiando o corredor. – Ela se virou pra mim e começou a falar mais baixo. - Você é uma monitora e tem permissão para estar fora da cama depois do horário. Assim fico livre das detenções!  
- Não sei não! - Falei indecisa.  
- Vamos Angel... Por mim? – Ela me encarou com aqueles enormes globos azuis brilhando.  
- Ah, ok! Eu cuido dos corredores, mas fique ciente que é só desta vez! - Falei o mais firme que pude. – Agora vamos fazer essa coisa que o Snape chama de dever.  
- Obrigada, obrigada, muito obrigada! – Victória estava toda agitada e muito ansiosa. No fundo eu a invejava por ser assim tão espontânea. Vic era o oposto de mim em algumas coisas... Eu costumava ser muito tímida e calada, já ela era toda falante e animada. Vovó Grace, ou Grace como ela nos incentivava a chamar, sempre dizia que eram essas mínimas diferenças que nos tornava tão unidas. Tentei sem sucesso começar a fazer os deveres, mas Victória estava tão eufórica, que não parava de falar um segundo sequer. Ali permanecemos durante todo o período vago, e, recreio.  
Logo o sinal tocou e corremos para as masmorras, seria nossa primeira aula de poções.

* * *

Quando chegamos à conhecida sala de poções, nas masmorras, a mesma ainda estava fechada.  
A turma estava notavelmente reduzida, apenas duas de nossas colegas corvinais, um lufano e quatro sonserinos, dentre eles Draco Malfoy, aguardavam no corredor a hora de entrar.  
Victória que antes falava sem cessar, havia ficado em silencio e agora direcionava um discreto sorriso a Malfoy.  
- Você quer parar, por favor? Preste atenção em mim, fale comigo! Está mostrando muita amabilidade assim! – Eu a repreendi, mas ela pareceu não ouvir uma única palavra. – Vic? Victória? – Tentei chamar atenção dela estalando os dedos.  
- Hã? O que foi? – Perguntou ela meio perdida, eu apenas revirei os olhos e bufei.  
Na ponta do corredor surgiram Potter, Weasley e Granger.  
- Hey! Vá falar com Weasley, sim? Ele não é seu amigo? – Falei empurrando Victória na direção dos garotos.  
- Ai! – Ela tentou se livrar de mim.  
- Então fique onde esta, com essa enorme cara de boba. Mas depois não venha choramingar no meu ouvindo, porque, vou gritar aos quatro ventos que eu avisei! – Eu a larguei e me encostei, na parede, rezando para que o novo professor fosse um pouco melhor que Snape, e, ensinasse algo que prestasse.  
- Oi Victória! – Weasley a cumprimentou, mas Vic não respondeu e não dava o mínimo indicio de ouvido qualquer coisa. – Qual o problema dela? – Ele se virou assustado, para me encarar.  
Pensei um pouco antes de responder. O que eu diria a ele?  
- Calmantes! – Menti. E depois de perceber o que eu havia dito, me veio uma grande vontade de rir, mas mantive a seriedade.  
- Calmantes? – Perguntou Granger um pouco alarmada.  
- Sim, calmantes. Ela estava um pouco agitada com o primeiro dia de aula, sabem como ela é... - Respondi sem, encara-la.  
- Talvez possa conseguir alguns para Hermione. _Ela esta uma pilha de nervos_! – Ronald sussurrou a ultima frase, Hermione Granger o encarou com um olhar que poderia soltar faíscas, e novamente eu tive desejo de rir.  
- Muito engraçado Ron! – Exclamou ela irritada.  
-Olá, ah vamos entrando... Muito bem, muito bem. – O novo professor escancarou a porta para que pudéssemos passar. Com ajuda de uma outra corvinal carreguei Victória para dentro da sala, e, sentamos em uma única mesa e o mesmo fizeram os sonserinos, seguidos por Potter, Granger, Weasley e Zabini.  
Na sala havia grandes caldeirões cujos conteúdos borbulhavam e exalavam diferentes vapores, em suas diversas cores e odores distintos.  
- Vejamos...- começou Slughorn. – Quero que apanhem seus kits de poções, seus livros e uma balança.  
-Professor! – Potter chamou a atenção dele.  
-Diga Harry! – Disse o mestre com uma simpatia exagerada.  
- Ron e eu não sabíamos que poderíamos fazer N.I.E.M. em poções, não temos livros, nem nada...  
- Ah, sim McGonagall comentou algo a respeito. Não precisam se preocupar, usem o material do armário, temos um estoque de livros dos antigos alunos! - Respondeu o professor sorrindo. – Isso ira auxilia-los até que possam enviar uma coruja a Floreios e Borrões. – Weasley e Potter pegaram os materiais necessários com isto a, aula teve inicio. – Preparei algumas poções para que possam tentar identifica-las, muitas destas vocês ainda não devem saber preparar, e, apenas conhecem de nome. Mas alguém consegue me dizer qual é essa? – A poção indicada estava em um caldeirão próximo à mesa da Sonserina, era um liquido transparente e tinha a aparência de água sendo fervida. Como já era de se esperar Granger e eu levantamos a mão ao mesmo tempo, e, eu apenas fui ignorada, Slughorn a mandou responder.  
- Esta poção é chamada de Veritaserum, não possui odor nem cor e ela faz com que a pessoa que a bebe diga apenas a verdade. – Respondeu a _intragável sabe-tudo_.  
- _Hurgt! Respostas decoradas de livros_! – Sussurrei para Victória que riu discretamente.  
- Ótimo! Resposta perfeita! – Disse o professor andando até nossa mesa. – E essa aqui? Bem, esta é muito conhecida, e, acredito que tenha aparecido em alguns folhetos do ministério recentemente... Alguém sabe? – Ele apontou para o conteúdo dentro do caldeirão, que parecia lama. Era a popular Poção Polissuco. Novamente Granger e eu erguemos as mãos.  
- Vamos dar uma oportunidade para a senhorita? – Slughorn me encarou.  
- McGonagall, senhor. Angel McGonagall. – Falei respeitosamente.  
- Ah sim, finalmente conheço a adorável filha de Minerva McGonagall! – Disse ele animado.  
- _Adorável_? – Sussurrou Victória, eu acabei pisando em seu pé e ela abafou o grito com as mãos.  
- Algum problema senhorita? – Perguntou Slughorn a Victória.  
- Não, problema nenhum professor. – Ela respondeu sem me olhar.  
-Bem, então pode nos dizer que poção é esta senhorita McGonagall? – Ele se voltou para mim.  
- Ah sim, é Poção Polissuco! – Respondi ligeiramente. – E antes que pergunte, aquela é Amortentia. – Acrescentei indicando um caldeirão próximo à mesa da Grifinória. - E a outra mais conhecida como sorte liquida, ou Felix Felicis. - Apontei o caldeirão menor em cima da banca do professor.  
- Fantástico! – Exclamou Slughorn admirado. – Realmente magnífico! Sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa. Cinqüenta pontos merecidos a Corvinal! – Ele sorriu e eu retribui. – Alguém poderia citar algumas características da poção? – Hermione Granger me encarou por algum tempo.  
- Dizem que essa poção possui um cheiro que difere de pessoa para pessoa. Geralmente é o cheiro de algo que nos deixa atraído. – Hermione Granger foi mais rápida. – Por exemplo, eu sinto cheiro de pergaminho, grama recém cortada e... – Ela não terminou a frase e ficou corada.  
- Ótimo! – Falei entediada.  
- Perfeito. Posso saber seu nome minha cara? – Perguntou Slughorn andando até ela.  
- Granger, Hermione Granger.  
- Muito bem, a senhorita por acaso é parente de Hector Dagworth-Granger, fundador da Mui Extraordinária Sociedade dos Preparadores de Poções. – Perguntou ele ainda sorrindo.  
- Ah, não. Creio que não, sou uma nascida trouxa. – Malfoy riu e comentou algo com seu colega do lado.  
- Ah, sim. Claro, claro! Como não percebi antes! "Tenho uma melhor amiga é nascida trouxa é umas das mais inteligentes da classe!" – Comentou o professor quase que pra si mesmo. – Estava falando de Hermione Granger, certo Harry? – Na mesa da Grifinória, Granger sussurrou algo para Potter e o mesmo sorriu. – Vinte pontos merecidos a Grifinória! – Disse o professor cordialmente. – Agora um pequeno fato importante sobre Amortentia. Essa poção não gera amor, alias é impossível produzir ou imitar um sentimento como o amor. Amortentia apenas cria uma forte paixonite ou obsessão. Provavelmente é a poção mais perigosa e poderosa desta sala. Riam a vontade! – Ele encarou Malfoy e seu colega que riam debilmente. – Quando tiverem o tanto de experiência que tenho, não subestimarão o poder de um amor obsessivo. – Concluiu ele solenemente. – Agora vamos ao trabalho!  
- Professor! O senhor não explicou muito sobre aquela poção! - Ernesto Macmillan apontou para o caldeirão contendo Felix Felicis.  
- Bem, Felix Felicis é uma poção dificílima de fazer, e, os resultados tendem a ser catastróficos se errarmos no preparo. Mas se for feita corretamente. Neste caso vocês logo irão perceber que seus esforços serão recompensados, pelo menos até que o efeito passe. – Comentou o professor com um risinho.  
- Se ela trás sorte, porque as pessoas não a bebem a todo o momento? – Perguntou uma das minhas colegas corvinais. Revirei os olhos e me perguntei o que ela fazia sentada em minha mesa. – O que foi? Quero, dizer, não se ouve falar desta poção com muita freqüência. – comentou, ela me encarando.  
- Bem, não se bebe isto frequentemente porque tem, pelo menos, uma serie de efeitos colaterais. – Respondi em alto e bom tom. – _Idiota_! – completei em um tom que apenas Vic pode me ouvir.  
- Correto senhorita McGonagall. Dez pontos à Corvinal. – Disse o professor em tom cordial e eu sorri em resposta. – Quando é ingerida em excesso, a Felix Felicis pode causar tonturas, um perigoso excesso de confiança e, claro, uma grande irresponsabilidade. Deixe-me ver... Como posso simplificar a resposta para a senhorita...  
- É como estar bêbado. – Comentou Vic rabiscando um pergaminho. Eu a encarei, mas ela não pareceu notar.  
- Uma explicação inusitada, mas acho que esta certa. Senhorita? – Slughorn parou a nossa frente.  
- Tuaska. – respondeu Vic parecendo um pouco alheia.  
- Oh, me lembro de seu pai! – Comentou o professor rindo. – Como anda sua família? Espero que bem, diga que mandei um "oi" a sua mãe e seu pai. Anastácia escreve ótimas matérias! – Nesse momento Hermione Granger tossiu, ou fingiu tossir de um jeito estranho que me recordava muito Dolores Umbridge. – Vamos ver, onde eu estava? – Perguntou o professor parecendo voltar um pouco a si. – Ah sim, Felix. Se tomada ocasionalmente e em pequenas doses não causa problema algum.  
- O senhor já experimentou? – Perguntou Ernesto curioso.  
- Sim, devo dizer que por duas vezes, meu caro. Uma vez aos vinte e quatro e outra aos cinqüenta e sete. Duas colheres no café da manhã devem bastar para que tenha dois dias perfeitos. – O professor Slughorn encarou o vazio de forma sonhadora. – Um pouco de sorte é o que tenho para oferecer como premio a vocês nesta aula. – Um grande silêncio se instalou quase que automaticamente na sala. Todos pareciam pensar nas recentes palavras do professor, ele estava oferecendo a nós um pouco de Felix Felicis. – Isto lhes trará exatas doze horas de sorte. Do amanhecer ao anoitecer, terão sucesso em qualquer coisa que tentarem fazer. Mas devo, lembra-los de que Felix Felicis é extremamente proibida em eleições ou competições. Sendo assim, o vencedor poderá usá-la apenas em um dia comum. – O professor retirou das vestes um pequeno frasco de vidro com rolha e mostrou, a todos. Muitos começaram a sussurrar até que Slughorn pediu silêncio. – Se pretendem ganhar este fabuloso prêmio, abram seus livros na página dez, temos pouco mais de uma hora. Tempo suficiente para uma tentativa válida de preparar a poção do Morto-vivo. Sim, estou ciente de que é mais complexa, do que qualquer outra que tenham, tentado fazer, por isso não exijo a perfeição, mas aquele que fizer melhor ganhará o frasco com Felix Felicis. Comecem! – Ninguém mais falou, mas o barulho de caldeirões sendo arrastados era extremamente irritante! Rapidamente comecei a preparar a poção. Menos de dez minutos e eu já estava na metade do processo e agora a sala estava cheia de fumaça azulada. Minha poção apresentava-se lisa e na cor de groselha, assim como indicado no livro. Terminei de picar as raízes e acabei amassando a vagem que instantaneamente soltou o máximo de seiva possível. Logo a poção já estava Lilás-clara. O problema dos livros era esse... Nem sempre estavam certos, o que nos levava a cometer alguns erros.  
- Mas... Isso é possível? – Elenise, a mesma Corvinal que havia feito à pergunta idiota de "porque não tomam essa poção com freqüência" espiava por cima de Rose e Victória, e parecia surpresa ao ver a cor da minha poção.  
- E agora uma no sentindo horário! – Falei mais para mim mesma após dar a sétima mexida no sentido anti-horário. E repeti o processo após uma pequena pausa. Mais alguns minutos... E a poção ficaria decididamente pronta.  
- O tempo acabou! Agora parem o que estão fazendo. – Slughorn andou entre as mesas analisando as poções. Quando chegou ao meu caldeirão ele sorriu, mas ainda sim seguiu até parar novamente na mesa da Grifinória, em frente ao caldeirão de ninguém mais, e, ninguém menos que Harry Potter. O pior aluno de Poções que já conheci. – Vejo que temos um empate aqui! – O olhar do professor correu de Harry para mim. – Ambas as poções estão simplesmente perfeitas! Seria o suficiente para matar a todos nós! – Comentou, ele rindo. – Como irei decidir isso...  
- Dê a Harry Potter. – Falei quase sem pensar.  
- O que disse? – Perguntou o professor me encarando.  
- Dê a Harry o frasco. – Continuei firme em minha decisão. Era a primeira vez que via Harry Potter realizar com sucesso uma tarefa em poções. Era definitivamente digno.  
- De forma alguma. Você terminou primeiro Angel. – Potter tomou a palavra. – Fique você com o prêmio!  
- Não, não terminei! Acabamos ao mesmo tempo eu acho... – Rebati rapidamente. Eu já começava a ficar impaciente.  
-Façamos o seguinte, ambos receberão um pouco de sorte! O que acham? – Perguntou Slughorn nos encarando.  
- Na verdade, senhor, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um pouco de outra poção. – Me aproximei um pouco de Slughorn. – Sabe... Tenho realizado algumas pesquisas, praticado algumas poções... Um pouco de Veritaserum ajudaria em meu progresso. – Falei o mais suave possível e quando terminei sorri para o professor.  
- Ah! Claro! – Ele retirou das vestes um pequeno frasco de vidro vazio. - A senhorita possui um talento notável! Está certa em explorá-lo. – Ele entregou o frasco com Felix Felicis a Harry e a mim o frasco vazio. – Vamos, pode pegar seu premio! – Ele deu umas palmadas de leve em meus ombros. Caminhei até o caldeirão próximo a mesa da Sonserina, e, com uma pequena concha enchi o pequeno frasco com Veritaserum.  
- Obrigada, senhor. – Agradeci enquanto o guardava em minhas vestes.  
- Parabéns, aos dois, e usem seus prêmios com sapiência. A aula está encerrada! – Tratei de guardar minhas coisas e rapidamente sai da sala acompanhada pela Vic.  
- Sei que não esta fazendo pesquisas nem nada do gênero! O que pretende fazer com isso ai? – Perguntou Vic quando já estávamos longe da sala de Slughorn.  
- De momento nada, mas ela pode ser útil futuramente. – Coloquei a mochila nos ombros e segui.  
- Não Angel! – Ela me encarou incrédula. - De novo essa história de Elizabeth? – Vic bloqueou o caminho.  
- Por acaso você já parou para pensar que _Elizabeth_ pode ser o nome da minha _mãe de verdade_? - Nesse assunto Victória não era muito diferente de todos os outros. Ela sempre tentava me desencorajar.  
- Minerva McGonagall. Esse é nome da sua verdadeira mãe! – Esbravejou Victória.  
- Você me entendeu! – Falei irritada. – E se Minerva souber quem ela é, e onde esta... Já perguntei tantas vezes a ela quem é Elizabeth...  
- Você está tão obcecada com essa história que nem se quer parou pra pensar que Minerva pode estar te protegendo! Já imaginou que motivos sua mãe deve ter para te esconder algo assim? Não, é claro que não imaginou. Está tão concentrada nessa teoria maluca que está prestes a dar veritaserum para a pessoa que cuidou de você durante toda a sua vida. – Victória me cortou antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase.  
- Você jamais vai entender! – Respirei fundo e corri na direção das escadas.  
- Então explique! O que não compreendo Angel? – Dei as costas a Victória e apenas parei de correr quando já estava no dormitório. Atirei a mochila nos pés da cama e me deixei cair sobre as cobertas. Eu tinha vontade chorar, de gritar e de sumir do castelo.  
Minha melhor amiga não compreendia, ela não sabia o que era ser _renegada_.  
_Ninguém sabia_.

* * *

_**N/A's**_

Oi!  
Estamos muito felizes com as reviews recebidas! Muito obrigada meninas!  
Vocês são uns amores.

**Daniela:  
**_Ficamos muito contentes em saber que você gostou.  
Respondendo a sua pergunta... Ainda não sabemos ao certo quantos capítulos vão ser, mas não serão poucos!_ ^^

**Amanda:  
**_Obrigada flor! Muito obrigada. Que bom que gostou!_

**Viola:  
**_Vic diz "Olá!"_  
_É muito bom vê-la por aqui também! (:  
Esperamos que goste da fic e continue conosco!_

Na verdade é muito bom ver todas vocês por aqui.  
Esperamos, sinceramente, que gostem deste capitulo.  
Vamos começar a trabalhar no próximo o mais rápido possível, logo voltaremos a postar! ^^  
E eu, Angel, particularmente espero que todas vocês continuem por aqui.  
Beijos, Beijos. E Boa noite.

**_Angel e Victória. _**


	3. Blue Eyes

**_Terceira Pessoa Narrando ON. _**

Angel optou por permanecer em seus aposentos, longe de todo e de qualquer contato com o mundo fora daquelas sólidas paredes.  
Jogada em cima da cama, cuja às cobertas estavam completamente desarrumadas, as cortinas fechadas ao redor da cama, um sinal muito claro de que ela não desejava conversar.

A garota ainda mantinha em sua mão bem fechada, o pequeno frasco com um liquido que parecia água. Ali, bem embaixo de todos aqueles dedos, estava a sua chance de obter algumas respostas concretas sobre as coisas que a atormentavam desde que Angel se entendia por "gente".  
Sem duvida ela havia dado um grande passo quando conseguiu aquele pequeno frasco, mas como teria coragem para usá-lo?  
Talvez ela jamais conseguisse faze-lo...

Naquelas horas intermináveis que mais lhe pareciam a eternidade, Angel não consegui parar de se questionar como seriam seus verdadeiros pais, onde eles estariam e se alguma vez, mesmo que por um segundo, teriam pensando nela.

Era excitante pensar que em algum momento no passado um de seus pais, ou ambos, haviam andado por aqueles mesmos corredores, pertencido aquela mesma casa... Então a garota se perguntava se estaria ela seguindo os passos de seus pais desconhecidos.

Mesmo com todos aqueles pensamentos tumultuados, houve um momento em que ela se deixou levar pelo cansaço, estava exausta... Eram tantos pensamentos, tantos questionamentos que aparentemente não possuíam resposta...  
Dormir talvez não fosse a melhor solução, mas de alguma forma silenciaria todas aquelas vozes na sua cabeça.  
Em geral era assim, Angel costumava dormir quando estava chateada, quando adormecia sentia-se livre de tudo o que a atormentava, mesmo que por um curto prazo, ela podia respirar em paz.

Então ajeitou-se de forma mais confortável na cama desarrumada, rapidamente sentiu seu corpo relaxar. Seus olhos começaram a pesar, ela pensou em olhos azuis, pensou nos olhos incrivelmente azuis de David Smith. E antes de flutuar na mais alta das nuvens e mergulhar no mais profundo oceano azul.

**_Terceira Pessoa Narrando OFF._**

* * *

E aos poucos eu despertava, mas sentia-me como se tivesse sido jogada da torre de Astronomia. Continuei de olhos bem fechados, talvez aquilo tudo passasse em alguns segundos, então percebi que havia uma mão absurdamente gelada em minha testa, e também vozes conhecidas. Cada vez as dores pareciam mais reais. Abri os olhos o mais lentamente que pude, não estava mais no dormitório, e, a figura de Minerva McGonagall ergueu-se sobre mim.  
Por Merlin! Eu desejava não ter que encarar minha mãe tão cedo, mas, ironicamente sentia necessidade de tê-la por perto. Era sempre assim, a "durona" Minerva McGonagall estava sempre lá quando havia problemas.

- Oh, querida! Como se sente? - o olhar dela estava carregado de preocupação. - Você me deu um grande susto! - sua voz tornou-se um pouco mais severa. Ela caminhou até Madame Pomfrey que encontrava-se um pouco distante da cama onde eu estava.  
- Estou be...- tentei me sentar, mas tudo começou a girar. - Esqueça! Eu estou péssima! - Choraminguei.  
- É natural que se sinta assim. - Agora era Horácio Slughorn quem falava. DROGA! QUEM MAIS ESTAVA ALI? Percebi algumas pessoas em torno de mim, e eu não estava na enfermaria, o que era estranho.  
Mas além do professor de Poções, da enfermeira e da minha mãe, ainda havia Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, e, encolhida em um canto, Victória Tuaska.

- Mas o que é isso? AI! - Levei automaticamente as duas mãos à cabeça. - Porque estão todos aqui?  
- Durante a aula de poções, algumas poções que não foram bem desenvolvidas liberaram algumas toxinas no ar... - Começou Slughorn de forma um pouco nervosa. - Os mais próximos dos caldeirões onde estavam estas poções foram atingidos por alguns efeitos colaterais. - Notei que ele evitou encarar minha mãe.  
- Isso foi no mínimo uma irresponsabilidade! - Disse ela de forma acusadora.  
- Quando eu poderia imaginar que algo assim aconteceria? - Slughorn exaltou-se um pouco. - A senhorita McGonagall foi a mais atingida, no entanto ela despertou, e, felizmente parece não ter sofrido muitos danos. - Ele evitou encara-la mais uma vez.  
- FELIZMENTE? - Minha mãe estava praticamente gritando e minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir. - Você podia tê-la matado! - Ela avançou na direção de Slughorn, mas ele recuou.  
- Por Merlin! Pare de exagerar, a menina está bem! Olhe, está até corada! - O rosto do professor estava cada vez mais vermelho.  
- Querem fazer o favor de se acalmarem? - A enfermeira ficou entre os dois, e só assim minha mãe parou.  
- Obrigado, Papoula. - Dumbledore se pronunciou pela primeira vez. - Imagino que as dores que Angel está sentindo não sejam assim tão suportáveis, vocês não deveriam deixá-la nervosa. - Sua voz soava calma e ele tinha toda a razão. Minha vontade era de chorar e sair gritando, a dor piorava a cada instante.  
- Por favor, apenas façam isso parar! - Implorei fechando os olhos com força.  
- Me desculpe! - A voz de minha mãe estava mais suave. Quando abri os olhos pude ver quando ela cortou a cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, no espaço vazio. - Talvez eu tenha me alterado um pouco, perdoe-me querida. - Disse ela ajeitando os travesseiros.  
- Um pouco? Estava quase fora de controle! - Disse Slughorn com a voz um pouco trêmula.  
- Não vamos começar tudo outra vez Horácio. Angel precisa descansar. - Dumbledore interferiu e eu dei graças a Merlin. - Papoula, tome as medidas necessárias. - Madame Pomfrey assentiu, e só quando ela andou na minha direção percebi que carregava um frasco. - Lhe estimo melhoras, tenho a certeza de que logo estará melhor. - Acrescentou ele olhando para mim. - Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Minerva, se importa se houver mais uma hospede em seus aposentos esta noite? - Perguntou ele calmamente, e logo percebi o que pretendia.  
- Claro que não. - Respondeu minha mãe rapidamente.  
- Ótimo! Nesses momentos é sempre bom termos os amigos por perto. - Encarei Victória que me pareceu tão surpresa quanto eu. Dumbledore sorriu antes de se retirar, e levou com ele os outros dois professores.

- Bem, agora a senhorita irá dormir. - Pomfrey encheu uma colher com um liquido púrpura.  
- Apenas não quero sentir dor. - Minha voz saiu quase inaudível.  
- Não se preocupe, o tratamento já está agindo. Isso apenas irá fazer com que durma e não sinta as dores. Confie em mim, quando acordar vai se sentir melhor. - Abri a boca quase que involuntariamente e logo o fluido já estava descendo pela minha garganta. - Pode demorar alguns minutos até fazer efeito. - Apenas concordei, enquanto minha mãe me ajudava a me acomodar...  
- Victória, peço que fique com ela um pouco. Preciso me ausentar por alguns minutos... - Era voz da minha mãe. - Na volta trago algo para você.- Alguém se aproximou.  
- Ok, mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem. - Meus olhos começaram a pesar, e era a voz de Vic, mas ela estava um pouco estranha, era como se ela tivesse chorado recentemente.  
- Volto logo. - Senti minha mãe se afastar.

Após alguns, segundos tudo era silêncio, e, eu estava cada vez mais sonolenta, agora nem enxergava direito.  
Senti quando alguém segurou minha mão, e, sussurrou um "Desculpe-me".  
Vic estava se desculpando, e eu desejei com todas as minhas forças sorrir, e, dizer que ela era uma boba, e que eu a desculpava. Mas já era tarde demais, a escuridão já estava me levando. Eu estava voltando para os olhos azuis...

* * *

_**N/A's**_

_Olá meninas. Sei que demoramos horrores pra postar, mas ai está o capitulo novo.  
Tivemos um certo bloqueio criativo, mas agora estamos de volta!  
Obrigada pelas Reviews!  
Esperamos que gostem. Até a próxima!  
_


	4. Two Plans And Some Details

_********__Terceira Pessoa Narrando ON._  
  
_**Em algum lugar distante de Hogwarts.**  
_  
Mesmo que a luz que emanava das velas negras fosse demasiadamente fraca, foi possível ver nitidamente quando um círculo vermelho vivo formou-se sobre um lugar especifico do mapa do Reino Unido.  
Um sorriso diabólico surgiu no rosto excepcionalmente branco de um homem cujo, os olhos eram incrivelmente vermelhos.  
Ele ainda mantinha sua mão suspensa no ar, bem acima da carta, e, ele não parecia se importar com o sangue que pingava da mesma.  
O homem permaneceu com os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes fixos no circulo que acabara de se formar.

Estava extasiado e um tanto eufórico, mas conteve-se e disse apenas uma palavra:  
- Encontrei! - Disse ele sem demonstrar muita emoção.  
- Senhor, se m-me permite... - Uma mulher saiu das sombras, ele a encarou por um momento, ela torcia os dedos de forma nervosa. - O-Onde está? - Gaguejou. -Eu poderia ir agora mesmo buscar, se assim o senhor desejar. - Continuou ela.  
- Por ora não quero que façam nada a respeito. - Disse o homem friamente. - Isso vai exigir certa paciência, e, sobretudo muita cautela. - Ele continuou em um tom mais baixo. - Agora descobrimos a localização, mas ainda é necessário saber alguns detalhes importantes antes de prosseguirmos.  
- Mas senhor poderíamos... - Um outro homem tomou a palavra.  
- Não podem! - Exclamou o primeiro de forma firme. - Eu os proíbo de fazer qualquer coisa sem a minha expressa permissão. - Disse ele alterando um pouco a voz. - Precisamos agir com prudência! Não podemos chamar atenção. - A mulher se aproximou do mapa e gargalhou de forma histérica.  
-Tolos! - Disse ela ainda rindo alucinadamente. - Acharam mesmo que conseguiriam!  
- Silêncio! - Disse o homem de forma imponente e ela se calou instantaneamente. - Preciso pensar! - Ele passou a varinha em sua mão ensanguentada e o corte fundo rapidamente desapareceu. - Qual passo deve ser dado a seguir? - Murmurou ele enquanto se distanciava da luz fraca das velas.  
- Meu senhor, Draco pode ser útil. - Disse a mulher em um tom baixo. - Ele pode obter as informações das quais precisa para que possa prosseguir. - Argumentou ela.  
- O menino Malfoy? - Ele parecia intrigado com a sugestão. - Talvez... - Ele caminhou de um lado para o outro. - Severo. Preciso falar com Severo!  
_********__  
Terceira Pessoa Narrando OFF.  
_  


* * *

_**~ Algumas horas mais tarde, em Hogwarts.  
**_  
_**Severo Snape Narrando ON.**_

Já era mais de meia noite quando finalmente voltei a Hogwarts.  
Cansado, na verdade estava exausto. Agora havia mais uma bomba em minhas mãos, a qual estava prestes a explodir.  
Andei depressa até chegar ao um ponto exato do corredor no sétimo andar, onde havia apenas uma gárgula.  
- Acidinhas. - Murmurei a senha. Imediatamente a gárgula escorregou pra o lado, revelando uma escadaria circular de pedra. Subi rapidamente. - Espero que não esteja alimentando a ilusão de que vou conseguir mantê-lo afastado por muito tempo. - Passei pela porta, e encontrei Dumbledore sentado em seu lugar habitual.  
- Presumo que tenha se saído bem. - Disse ele calmamente.  
- Não posso dizer que tenha sido fácil! – Eu disse mal-humorado. - Falei o que havia me pedido... Ele ainda não sabe de todos os detalhes, mas é apenas uma questão de tempo!  
- Estou certo em pensar que ele pediu a você que descobrisse e passasse a ele esses detalhes? - Dumbledore me encarou por alguns segundos.  
- Sim. Ele me pediu investigasse. - Respondi de forma seca.  
- Ótimo! - Ele levantou-se. - Por ora ele ainda está no escuro, mas como você mesmo disse é uma questão de tempo.  
- O que sugere que eu faça?- O encarei.  
- Apenas fique alerta. É tudo o que peço por enquanto. - A penseira flutuou até a escrivaninha. - Temos uma peça muito valiosa nas mãos e é extremamente importante que tenhamos cuidado...  
- Ainda consigo ficar impressionado com o seu modo excepcionalmente pratico de lidar com as coisas. - Dumbledore permaneceu examinando a penseira. - você tem tudo arquitetado, tudo nos mínimos detalhes, não é?  
- Não pense que me orgulho disso. - Ele ergueu os olhos por um segundo. - São tempos difíceis... Certos sacrifícios são necessários. - Ele ergueu sua mão enegrecida e sem vida, e a examinou por algum tempo.  
- Alguma vez já lhe ocorreu que você tem pedido demais, que quer demais? - Dei alguns passos em sua direção. - Alguma vez já passou por essa sua mente brilhante que isso tudo é extremamente arriscado?  
- Severo, não vamos começar com isso outra vez! - Disse ele sem me encarar.  
- E Por acaso Minerva McGonagall já sabe sobre essas suas idéias? - Falei em um tom mais baixo.  
- Infelizmente há certas coisas que não posso dizer a ela. E esta é uma delas. - Ele retirou uma memória da estante de vidro. - E prefiro que continue assim. É para o bem de todos, vai ser melhor assim... - Ele fitou o vazio. - Agora eu imagino que esteja cansado. Foi um dia exaustivo, pode ir para seus aposentos. - sua voz soou calma. -Terminamos por hoje.

Sai da sala de Dumbledore ainda mais irritado do que quando havia chegado.  
Bufei ao pensar em todas as coisas que eu teria que fazer, sem duvida o peso sob meus ombros estava aumentando cada vez mais.  
Tinha que manter os olhos fixos em Draco Malfoy, uma hora chegaria também o infeliz momento em que eu teria que virar um assassino, e, agora isso...  
Não conseguia parar de pensar que a medida que Alvo Dumbledore morresse pelas minhas mãos eu estaria sozinho e teria que prosseguir com a tarefa.  
Tinha que manter Harry Potter a salvo para que no final das contas o garoto morresse.  
Dumbledore já estava com tudo planejado, cada passo a ser dado, cada escolha... Ele parecia ter tudo sob controle.  
Fico me perguntando o que Lily diria sobre isso... E quando eu poderia imaginar que tomaria como missão auxiliar um Potter?  
Quando percebi já estava nas masmorras, em frente aos meus aposentos.  
Entrei batendo a porta. Estava exausto e extremamente irritado. Tudo o que eu desejava era apenas uma boa noite de sono e um pouco de paz.  
_Dumbledore estava pedindo muito._  
_**  
Severo Snape Narrando OFF.**_

* * *

_****_

_**N/A's**_

Saudações adoradas leitoras!  
Um imenso obrigada pelas Reviews *-*  
Desejamos as boas-vindas a nossa nova leitora, **Linnet Lestrange.**  
E eu, Angel, quero desejar um feliz, feliz aniversário queridíssima **Victória Tuaska Black**! Feliz aniversário Viczita!  
E esperamos que gostem deste capitulo, e continuem a nós deixar felizes com suas reviews (:  
Beijos, até a próxima!


	5. Don't Know What Do

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde o incidente ocorrido com as poções, mas, diversas pessoas em minha volta pareciam estranhas, era como se esperassem que algo anormal acontecesse a qualquer momento.  
Felizmente eu estava de volta ao dormitório da Corvinal, onde ficava livre dos cuidados quase excessivos da minha mãe, e, agora também havia uma quantidade excepcionalmente grande de deveres, então, eu havia tirado o domingo para por as tarefas em ordem.

Cá estou eu, sentada em meu lugar preferido, a beira do lago negro, com uma pilha de livros a minha volta, fazendo uma anotação ou outra em alguns deles o que mais tarde me auxiliaria concluir meus deveres. A essa altura minha mão já estava doendo, e a companhia de Victória me fazia uma falta imensa, mas ela havia me largado pra ir treinar Quadribol... Porque mesmo que eu não havia entrado no time?  
Se o tivesse feito, certamente não estaria aqui, completamente sozinha.  
Bufei e peguei mais um livro do topo de uma das pilhas ao meu redor e iniciei mais um leitura que segundos mais tarde seria interrompida.

- Atrapalho? - Uma voz conhecida cortou o silêncio, era Smith, David Smith. Mas eu não podia dizer que estava feliz pela sua chegada. A felicidade estava passando longe de mim, bem longe. A palavra certa a ser usada seria nervosismo.  
- N-Não! - Minha voz falhou um pouco. Fechei o livro com uma certa dose de força.  
- Certeza? - Ele parou em minha frente. - Você parece estar bem ocupada...  
- Já estava terminando. Na verdade já acabei por aqui. - Com um aceno de varinha fiz com que pequenas pilhas de livros se arrumassem de forma organizada no ar.  
- Sendo assim, o que acha de um passeio? – Eu não respondi, evitei olha-lo nos olhos, e sentia minhas bochechas queimando. - Vamos, por favor... Não irá recusar o meu convite, ou vai? - Eu me levantei e limpei minhas vestes.  
- Eu, hã... Não, não sei se é uma boa ideia. - Eu o encarei. Droga! Não deveria ter dito isso!  
- Você está me devendo uma caminhada. - Eu desviei o olhar e senti minhas bochechas esbrasearem ainda mais. - Eu posso, ajuda-la com os livros, se quiser... - Ele deu alguns passos em minha direção.- Não! Está tudo bem. – Afastei-me um pouco. - Tudo bem... Hã, vamos. - Rumei para a margem do lago, e fui seguida por duas pilhas de livros. Logo David estava ao meu lado, e começamos a caminhar.  
- Como você está? - Perguntou ele enquanto andávamos. Um nó formou-se em minha garganta, e nesse momento eu soube que não conseguiria dizer nenhuma palavra. Eu me achava completamente incapaz de formular qualquer frase, então optei por apenas acenar positivamente com a cabeça. - Fiquei realmente preocupado com você. - Ele continuou. - Era extremamente difícil encontrar Victória nos corredores, e você sabe o quanto sua mãe pode ser intimidadora. Ninguém sabia proferir o que havia acontecido com você, mas eu pedi a Merlin que não fosse grave. - E mesmo diante de uma revelação fofa, e com todo aquele meu nervosismo por estar em companhia de David, minha mente se voltou para a parte em que ninguém sabia o que havia sucedido comigo...  
- C-Como ninguém sabia? - As palavras saíram com certa dificuldade, e pela reação de David não, havia sido bem o que ele esperava. - Quero dizer, obrigada por pensar em mim e se preocupar, mas não havia mistério no que me aconteceu. Muitos alunos sofreram algumas reações devido às toxinas que a fumaça de uma poção mal preparada liberou no ar durante minha primeira aula de poções. - Expliquei de forma um pouco confusa.  
- Foi isso o que te disseram também? - Nesse momento ele parou e me fez parar para olhá-lo nos olhos. Assenti com a cabeça, minhas pernas tremiam, e, eu esperava que ele não percebesse isso. - Dumbledore passou nas salas comunais, falando com os seus colegas de poções. Pediu a mesma coisa a todos, que, confirmassem que haviam tido algum mal-estar naquele mesmo período. Mais tarde ele pediu a Harry que autenticasse o ocorrido perante a professora McGonagall. -Ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu. - Achei realmente estranho, cogitei que tivessem dito a verdade, ao menos pra você.  
- E-Eu não sabia disso. - Procurei não olha-lo nos olhos. - Na verdade nem sei dizer o que houve comigo. - Tentei pensar naquela noite, lembrar de algo importante, mas as memórias pareciam fugir. Não havia nada entre o adormecer em minha cama e o despertar nos aposentos da minha mãe.  
- Mas é bom saber que você está bem. - Ele se aproximou um pouco. - É muito bom tê-la novamente. - Droga! Ele estava cada vez mais próximo. E eu não era tão boa nisso quanto a Vic. Sempre ficava muito nervosa, o que só atrapalhava tudo. Não era que eu não quisesse beija-lo, ou abraça-lo. Mas eu sentia que essas coisas eram realmente assustadoras. E ainda havia as minhas as pernas tremulas, a garganta seca, e, as malditas borboletas. Oh Merlin, como eu gostaria de me livrar disso e apenas fazer o que meu coração ordenava.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer, era extremamente desajeitada quando o assunto eram garotos. Simplesmente não sabia como agir, ou o que fazer.  
E David ainda estava diminuindo cada vez mais o espaço entre nós, então eu me perguntei pela milésima vez, como sairia dessa. Logo ele já estava com seus braços ao meu redor e seu perfume viciante estava em tudo. De forma meio débil eu sorri, e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, deixando que seus braços ficassem em envolta da minha cintura. Por mais que fosse assustador, por mais que aquilo tudo me apavorasse, eu precisava disso. Talvez realmente eu precisasse dele. Mas isso não significava que soubesse o que faria a seguir. Apenas estava perdida naqueles braços, respirando aquela fragância, e totalmente alheia ao mundo.

Acredito que tenhamos ficado por um longo tempo apenas, abraçados, sem dizer uma única palavra, e quando começamos a nos separar lentamente senti frio, e todas aquelas sensações incomodas, retornavam com mais força. Nós ainda estávamos consideravelmente próximos, e por um momento pensei estar preparada para o que viria a seguir. Os olhos estavam fixos nos meus, era como olhar para um céu incrivelmente azul, era como mergulhar no oceano sem medo do que poderia sobrevir. Eu podia sentir sua respiração, uma onda de coragem me tomou, desejei que ela não fosse embora. Nossos narizes se tocaram... E então alguém começou a chamar meu nome.  
Me afastei de David rapidamente, ele ainda parecia meio atordoado quando Harry Potter surgiu ofegante, bem atrás de nós.  
- Harry Potter! - Falei cordialmente.  
- Desculpe...Interromper... - Disse ele tomando fôlego para continuar. - Dumbledore. Dumbledore quer vê-la. - Ele respirou fundo. - Disse que é importante. - Então lembrei do que David havia dito há alguns minutos. - Mais uma vez, desculpem-me por tê-los atrapalhado, não era a minha intenção. - Disse já recuperado.  
- Não, não se preocupe Harry. Está tudo bem. - Disse David de forma tranquilizadora. - É melhor se apressar. - Ele se voltou pra mim. - Nos vemos depois. - David sorriu e eu retribui o sorriso.  
- Ok. - Falei rapidamente. - Se não for incomodo, poderia levar estes livros até Victória? Ela está treinando o time da corvinal. - Perguntei de forma meio desajeitada.  
- Tudo bem. Eu os levo. - Ele sorriu novamente.  
- Bem, eu já vou. - Acenei a varinha, para fazer com que os livros seguissem David a partir daquele momento. Recuei alguns passos ainda olhando para ele. - Harry, você me acompanha? - Perguntei suavemente.  
- Claro. - Disse ele começando a caminhar, acenei uma ultima vez para David. Então cursei meu caminho até o castelo na companhia de Harry.  
- Antes que você peça desculpas mais uma vez, eu devo dizer que não há problema. – Cortei, antes que Harry falasse. - Inclusive, eu até acho que isso foi bom. - Completei calmamente.  
- Se você está dizendo. - Disse ele rindo. - Ainda não tive oportunidade, então quero agradecê-la por ceder à sorte liquida a mim.  
- Não há porque demonstrar agradecer. Talvez você precise mais do que eu. - Eu havia esquecido totalmente. Tantos dias se passaram, e eu não sabia dizer onde estaria meu pequeno frasco com veritaserum. A última vez que havia visto aquele vidro, eu estava o segurando, fora pouco antes de adormecer. Eu não tinha conhecimento se deveria me preocupar. Talvez a poção estivesse oculta em algum canto do dormitório, ou talvez minha mãe a tivesse encontrado, o que certamente não era provável, já que ela teria dito algo. Então me restava á hipótese de que essa poderosa poção estivesse nas mãos de algum desajuizado que poderia usá-la de forma errada. Droga! Harry acabava de me lembrar que precisava encontrá-la. Como eu pude esquecer?  
Fizemos o caminho até a frente da gárgula, onde Harry se despediu e eu fiquei sozinha, atormentada, me perguntando onde estaria minha poção... Como se eu já não possuísse preocupações demais...  
Encarei a gárgula e ao murmurar um quase inaudível "gosto de acidinhas", ela escorregou para o lado, então subi no primeiro degrau da escada, instantaneamente ela começou a girar e logo revelou a porta, bati uma vez e logo a voz calma de Dumbledore soou do outro lado.  
- Entre!  
- Professor! O senhor queria me ver? - Abri a porta, e entrei. Certamente havia algumas coisas que eu gostaria muito de perguntar a ele, mas precisava ter paciência.  
- Entre minha querida, entre e feche a porta por favor. - Disse Dumbledore suavemente, mas ele não estava só. O imprestável do Snape estava sentado em frente a ele.  
Após fechar a porta me aproximei lentamente da escrivaninha. Isso, fazia-me recordar de quando Câmara Secreta havia sido aberta, Dumbledore havia me indagado. Perguntei-me se algo do gênero estaria acontecendo outra vez...  
- Sente-se. Vai se sentir mais confortável. - Dumbledore sorriu, e eu assenti, sentei-me na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, logo ao lado de Snape. - Eu a chamei aqui para tratarmos com mais calma os recentes acontecimentos.  
- Creio, que, o senhor esteja falando do meu mal-estar. Bem, eu soube agora que não houve incidente algum com as poções... - Comecei.  
- Oh, claro. A senhorita Tuaska deve ter lhe colocado a par da situação. Se você está se perguntando por que não contei logo no principio, e tratei de encobrir o assunto, a resposta é que optei por não preocupar sua mãe desnecessariamente. - Ele me cortou. - Uma vez que não sei ainda o que aconteceu, e isso nos coloca aqui, neste momento.  
- Desculpe professor, mas não compreendo o que quer dizer... - Eu estava confusa. Estaria ele pensando que eu poderia ajudar?  
- Se me permitir, gostaria de vasculhar em suas memórias algum detalhe que me tenha escapado sobre o ocorrido, ainda há algumas peças em falta, talvez isso possa colocar as coisas em ordem. - Dumbledore pareceu absurdamente calmo, e aquele assunto não estava me agradando, nem, um pouco.  
-Como assim? - Perguntei, mas de alguma forma já podia imaginar a resposta.  
- Peço que permita que o professor Snape entre em sua mente e tenha acesso a memórias daquele dia, até mesmo aqueles a que você mesma não consegue ter um acesso muito detalhado. - Dumbledore me encarou, e, percebi que agora Snape fazia o mesmo. Droga! Eu estava ficando sem saída!  
- Não! Não, me agrada a idéia de ter alguém bisbilhotando minhas lembranças. - Tentei parecer calma e segura, mas estava realmente longe disto.  
- Está escondendo alguma coisa McGonagall? - Disse Snape maliciosamente.  
- Não! - Respondi rapidamente. - E se estivesse, não seria da sua conta, professor. - Acrescentei um pouco alterada.  
- Veja bem como fala comigo McGonagall. Dessa vez sua mãe não irá salva-la da detenção! - Disse ele descarregando todo o seu veneno.  
- Vamos nos manter calmos. - Dumbledore intercedeu, o que era realmente bom. Eu seria capaz de dizer uns bons xingamentos para o estúpido do Snape, e esqueceria totalmente que estava na presença do diretor, logo, eu estaria bem ferrada e certamente teria detenções pra o resto de minha vida.  
- Posso contar tudo o que quiser saber. Apenas não quero ninguém na minha cabeça. - Falei me recompondo.  
- Volto a lembrar que a senhorita deve estar escondendo alguma coisa. - Snape encarou-me de forma ameaçadora, e, eu continuei firme, sustentei seu olhar e tentei passar a ele todo o ódio que estava sentindo naquele momento.  
Na verdade se ódio matasse, Snape já teria caído morto faz tempo.  
- Pode usar veritaserum se quiser. Não me importo. - Falei decidida. Dumbledore suspirou.  
- Por favor Angel, prometo que não irá doer, e, ninguém vai ver nada desnecessário. Ninguém quer bisbilhotar suas memórias. - Disse ele calmamente. - Quero apenas poder saber o que aconteceu com você, para que não se repita uma outra vez. - Eu bufei, e Dumbledore sorriu de forma vitoriosa. Snape apenas continuava com seu habitual mau humor.  
- Tudo bem. - Falei contrariada. Snape se levantou e empunhou a varinha.  
- Agora quero que você fique em pé, de frente para o professor Snape, e olhe nos olhos dele.- Disse Dumbledore suavemente e em um tom bem baixo. Eu, apenas levantei-me e me coloquei na posição indicada. Olhei nos olhos negros de Snape, e, me concentrei nas memórias daquele dia. Logo ele apontou a varinha para mim.  
- Legilimens! - Sua voz soou firme, eu já não estava mais na sala de Dumbledore.  
Então me vi brigando com Victória.

**_- Minerva McGonagall. Esse é nome da sua verdadeira mãe! – Esbravejou Victória._**  
**_- Você me entendeu! - Exclamei irritada. - E se Minerva souber quem ela é, e onde esta... Já perguntei tantas vezes a ela quem é Elizabeth..._**  
**_- Você está tão obcecada com essa história que nem se quer parou pra pensar que Minerva pode estar te protegendo! Já imaginou que motivos sua mãe deve ter para te esconder algo assim? Não, é claro que não imaginou. Está tão concentrada nessa teoria maluca que está prestes a dar veritaserum para a pessoa que cuidou de você durante toda a sua vida. – Victória cortou._**  
**_- Você jamais vai entender! – Agora eu estava correndo em direção as escadas._**  
**_- Então explique! O que não compreendo Angel? – Me vi dar as costas a ela, e só parar quando estava no dormitório. Agora a mochila estava caída aos pés da cama e eu jogada sobre as cobertas. Ainda lembro-me de pensar que minha melhor amiga não me compreendia. Que ela jamais saberia o que era ser renegada. Ninguém jamais saberia. Por um breve momento eu havia esquecido que mais alguém estava lá, lembrei-me apenas quando vi Snape parado do outro lado do quarto enquanto a cena mudava._**  
**_Sua expressão? Era difícil de interpretar. Mas então eu também lembrei-me que ele havia ouvido sobre veritaserum._**  
**_Aquilo havia chegado longe demais._**  
**_A cena agora, ainda mostrava meu dormitório, mas, agora eu estava adormecendo. Eu sabia o que estava por vir, eu pensaria nos olhos de David e Snape saberia. Então antes que as coisas chegasse a esse ponto, desejei voltar a sala de Dumbledore e me concentrei em uma tela preta._**  
**_Para minha enorme surpresa a cena mudou, e agora tudo estava escuro.  
_**Pude ouvir a voz de Snape ao longe " O que você fez?"  
Fechei os olhos, e quando voltei a abri-los estava de volta.

- Como fez isso? - Perguntou Snape com uma, certa, urgência. - Onde aprendeu? - Insistiu ele, mas sua voz parecia diferente de antes, ou talvez fosse apenas minha imaginação.  
- Não sei. Apenas quis voltar, apenas quis que o senhor não fosse mais longe do que já foi. - respondi irritada. - E por favor, professor Dumbledore, peço que mais ninguém entre em minha mente! - Me voltei a Dumbledore e implorei. - Não foi uma experiência que se possa chamar de agradável.  
- Compreendo. Acredito que esteja se sentindo cansada. - Disse ele de forma vaga. - Vá para seu dormitório, descanse. Amanhã será um longo dia. - Ele sorriu e continuou. – Creio, que já tenho o suficiente para poder auxiliá-la. Não se preocupe. - Disse ele de forma tranqüilizadora.  
- Então eu já vou. - Dei alguns passos para trás e encarei Snape uma última vez, pedindo aos céus que ele não dissesse uma palavra sobre a veritaserum. Mas era praticamente impossível ele escolher não dizer, quando podia me deixar realmente encrencada.  
Sai da sala rapidamente, com um único pensamento fixo em minha mente: Dentro de alguns minutos, eu estaria seriamente ferrada.

* * *

**_Severo Snape Narrando ON._**

_**- Minerva McGonagall. Esse é nome da sua verdadeira mãe! – Esbravejou Victória Tuaska.**_  
_**- Você me entendeu! - Respondeu McGonagall irritada. - E se Minerva souber quem ela é, e onde esta... Já perguntei tantas vezes a ela quem é Elizabeth... **_  
_**- Você está tão obcecada com essa história que nem se quer parou pra pensar que Minerva pode estar te protegendo! Já imaginou que motivos sua mãe deve ter para te esconder algo assim? Não, é claro que não imaginou. Está tão concentrada nessa teoria maluca que está prestes a dar veritaserum para a pessoa que cuidou de você durante toda a sua vida. – Então era isso, McGonagall estava tentando esconder, que, pretendia dar Veritaserum para a Minerva...**_  
_**- Você jamais vai entender! – McGonagall estava correndo em direção as escadas.**_  
_**- Então explique! O que não compreendo Angel? – McGonagall já havia dado as costas a Victória Tuaska, a avançava rapidamente ao que parecia ser o caminho para sua sala comunal. Do outro lado estava a outra Angel McGonagall, parecia não se lembrar que eu estava ali, estava apenas acompanhando tudo, assim como eu. **_  
_**Ela não possuía a mesma postura arrogante, ou o olhar desafiador de antes, era apenas um olhar vago, e perdido na cena.**_  
_**Lamentei, que uma garota tão jovem tivesse de passar por todas essas coisas, e esse não era nem um terço do que o futuro lhe aguardava...**_

_**Percebi que agora eu estava em um outro lugar, pela decoração ao redor presumi que fosse o dormitório da corvinal. **_  
_**A mochila estava caída ao chão, e a garota jogada em cima da cama. **_  
_**Seus pensamentos vieram a mim, "Ninguém jamais saberia o que era ser renegada"...**_  
_**Novamente a cena estava mudando, Angel McGonagall parecia estar adormecendo.**_  
_E então tudo tornou-se escuro. Ela, estava praticando oclumência! Como era possível que soubesse?_  
_Rompi o feitiço e voltamos à sala de Dumbledore._

- Como fez isso? - Perguntei com certa urgência. - Onde aprendeu? - McGonagall encarou-me parecendo não compreender uma palavra do que eu dizia.  
- Não sei. Apenas quis voltar, apenas quis que o senhor não fosse mais longe do que já foi. - Respondeu irritada. Voltava a ser a mesma de antes, e me arrependi amargamente de ter visto seu outro lado. Era mais difícil desafia-la sabendo o que se passava em sua cabeça. - E por favor professor Dumbledore, peço que mais ninguém entre em minha mente! - Ela implorou a Dumbledore. - Não foi uma experiência que se possa chamar de agradável.  
- Compreendo. Acredito que esteja se sentindo cansada. - Respondeu ele de forma vaga. - Vá para seu dormitório, descanse. Amanhã será um longo dia. - Dumbledore sorriu. - Acho que tenho o suficiente para poder auxiliá-la. Não se preocupe. - Disse de forma tranqüilizadora.  
- Então eu já vou. - Ela se afastou um pouco ainda olhando para nós, me encarou uma última vez antes de se virar e seguir para fora do cômodo.  
- O que você descobriu? – Inquiriu Dumbledore depois de se certificar de McGonagall já havia partido.  
- Nada relevante. - Respondi de forma seca. - Ela não tem conhecimento de nada do que ocorreu.  
- Ótimo! É melhor que por ora Angel não saiba de nada. - Ele me encarou. - É uma ótima garota, vamos poupá-la desse fardo por enquanto, ela já enfrenta conflitos demais dentro de si mesma.  
- Fala sobre o sentimento de rejeição? - Perguntei, Dumbledore apenas assentiu. - Essa garota possui uma enorme vontade de saber sobre suas origens, deve tomar cuidado com isso. - Decidi não dizer nada sobre a veritaserum, ao menos por ora. Esperava que aquela desajuizada percebesse sozinha, o que estava prestes a fazer.

- Acredito que, você tenha mudado um pouco sua opinião quanto a Angel. - Dumbledore falava como se soubesse o que eu estava escondendo. Era certo que, em outros tempos eu teria feito o possível para que a garota arranjasse problemas, provavelmente, contaria sobre a poção da verdade e o que ela pretendia fazer. Mas não contar, não significava que minha opinião tivesse mudado.  
- Engano seu. - Respondi rispidamente. - Ainda é a mesma mal educada e arrogante de sempre.  
- Compreendo. - Disse Dumbledore com o olhar vago. - Mas vou pedir-lhe mais um favor, Severo. Aproxime-se de Angel, peço que seja seu guardião, assim como faz com Draco Malfoy. - Era só o que me faltava! Agora havia mais uma arrogante em meu caminho, ela e Potter eram tão afins!  
- Agora só falta você sugerir que façamos o voto perpétuo! - Bufei.  
- Não vai ser necessário. Confio em você, e sei que vai fazer o que pedi. – Disse ele parecendo muito seguro. - Fique alerta. Vou tentar aproxima-la, de Harry vai ser bom que os dois sejam amigos. - Disse suavemente. Dumbledore tratava tudo com a maior naturalidade, me perguntei se ele já havia pensado o que faria caso eu falhasse. Pergunta tola! Era obvio que ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, ao contrário de mim que nem sabia por onde começar.

* * *

_**N/A's**_

_Queridíssimas leitoras, ficamos imensamente felizes em saber que gostaram do capitulo anterior!  
Esperamos que gostem deste também, ficou bem extenso. Logo, logo virá o próximo! |O/  
Obrigada pelas reviews!  
E que venham as próximas, gostaríamos muito de saber o que acharam (:  
Caso alguma de vocês já me siga no twitter ( AlwaysRickman) me avisa ok?  
Quero saber qual o twitter de vocês, e lá podem falar comigo sempre que quiserem. A resposta vai sair mais rápido UASHUASHUASH_

Bem, eu preparei uma pequena surpresa pra hoje. (não necessariamente hoje e sim quando finalmente postasse um novo capitulo)  
Enfim, fiz um vídeo que é tipo trailer. Inclusive tem um personagem que ainda não deu as caras por aqui, mas logo ele vai aparecer!

O link do video está no meu perfil.  
Bem espero que assistam o video e digam o que acharam ok?

Kisses, até a próxima.


	6. The Problems Are Coming

Estava escuro, e, um ar frio nos envolveu quando chegamos às masmorras.  
Em todos os meus anos em Hogwarts, embora conhecesse muito bem nunca havia me aventurado muito no território sonserino.  
Vic olhava atentamente para todos os lados, como se esperasse que a qualquer segundo alguém saltasse das sombras, eu não a culpava, era arriscado demais até mesmo para mim estar ali.

- Lembre-se, se alguém nos encontrar aqui... - Falei aos sussurros.  
- Estou aqui para a auxiliar, porque ainda não se recuperou totalmente. - Vic recitou em um tom igualmente baixo.  
- Onde Malfoy disse que estaria? - Levantei um pouco a varinha para enxergar melhor.  
- Estou aqui. - A voz de Malfoy vinha do corredor ao lado. Victória moveu-se rapidamente para encontrá-lo e quase o derrubou quando o abraçou.  
- Draco! - Disse ofegante pela breve corrida, ele já segurava o rosto dela entre as mãos. Virei- de costas nesse momento, já sabia exatamente o que fariam a seguir.  
Mal agradecidos! Nem ao menos esperaram eu me distanciar.  
- Se a moeda aquecer, significa que alguém está vindo. - Falei sem me virar, mas tinha quase certeza de que Vic não estava me ouvindo.  
- Nox! - Fiz a varinha apagar, era melhor caminhar no escuro. Se alguém viesse daria algum tempo de vantagem para avisar aos dois irresponsáveis que provavelmente estavam se agarrando. Segui até o fim do corredor vizinho, montaria guarda ali mesmo e rezaria para que ninguém nos encontrasse.  
Francamente, o que havia passado pela minha cabeça quando aceitei fazer isso?  
Bufei de forma ruidosa. Deveria aprender a ser mais dura e não me deixar ganhar por aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado.  
Sem ter outra opção, sentei-me no chão frio e me encostei contra a parede. Eu me sentia cansada.  
Era certamente uma conseqüência daquela tarde pavorosa.  
Snape vasculhando meus pensamentos... era só o que faltava!

Oh céus! Isso me fez lembrar do quanto eu estava encrencada. A essa altura aquele enxerido de nariz grande já teria dito tudo e ainda inventado um pouco mais.  
Minha mãe me mataria! Droga! Maldito Snape!  
Mas talvez eu não devesse pensar nisso agora, minha cabeça estava começando a doer e eu precisava ficar alerta...  
Era melhor me levantar, talvez isso ajudasse. Me apoiei na parede e me ergui...  
- _Senhorita McGonagall_.  
- AAAA Droga! - Choraminguei ao ver um vulto preto ao meu lado. Amaldiçoei os céus nessa hora. Mesmo que ainda não pudesse ver com clareza, a, voz arrastada já deixava claro quem era. Snape.  
Levei rapidamente a mão ao meu bolso onde se encontrava o falso galeão. Ainda que tivesse pouco tempo, tomei o cuidado de que o aviso chegasse até Vic.  
Snape acendeu a ponta de sua varinha, a luz me cegou.

- O senhor faria o favor de tirar essa luz da minha cara? - Coloquei as mãos em frente aos meus olhos. - Levei um susto e tanto.  
- O que faz aqui? - Ele ignorou totalmente meu pedido, e, permaneceu com a luz acesa.  
- Parei pra descansar. Não me sinto muito bem. - O que eu disse era em parte verdade. Eu não me sentia bem. – Quer, por favor apagar isso? Estou com dor de cabeça.  
- Perguntei o que faz nas masmorras. - Disse secamente, e, graças a Merlin ele decidiu apagar a luz.  
- Oras! Sou monitora chefe. Estou fazendo minha ronda. - Menti. Mesmo, na escuridão pude ver o olhar que ele me lançou. Era o mesmo olhar de ódio que eu havia visto durante aquela aula de DCAT. Ele certamente não havia esquecido daquele episodio. - Vai dizer que agora é proibido sentir-se mal durante uma ronda?  
- Até onde sei os monitores de outras casas não costumam entrar nessa parte das masmorras. Acha que acredito no que me dizes? - Perguntou retoricamente. - Não se iluda. - Disse de forma ríspida. O falso galeão aqueceu em meu bolso, o que significava que Vic já estava a salvo, e, a única que ainda corria algum risco era eu.  
- Pois bem. Pense o que quiser. - Respondi firme, decidida a lhe dar as costas e seguir o mais rápido possível para meu dormitório, antes que minha cabeça explodisse.  
- Professor Snape. - Malfoy acabava de surgir na outra extremidade do corredor. Devo dizer que nunca me senti tão alegre ao vê-lo. - McGonagall veio cobrir meu turno. - Disse enquanto se aproximava, certamente Vic teria mandado-o para ajudar-me. E havia dado certo, Snape nada disse ao ver Draco Malfoy.  
Eu era capaz de jurar que Malfoy possuía algum estranho poder sobre ele. Vai entender esses sonserinos...

- Acho que acaba de obter suas respostas professor. - Me virei, pronta ir embora. Mas tudo o que consegui, foi, ficar tonta. Busquei algum apoio na parede.  
Uma risada fria e sem vida preencheu meus ouvidos, eu tinha certeza de que ela não vinha nem de Snape, e, nem do Draco. Era impossível! De onde estaria vindo?  
Virei-me novamente para, encara-los, e perguntar de onde aquilo era originário, talvez estivessem a escutando também...

- Estão escutando isso? - Perguntei baixinho. Aquilo me causava calafrios.  
- Do que você está falando? - Perguntou Malfoy confuso.  
- Essa risada, é impossível não estarem ouvindo. A não ser que... - Não consegui completar a frase. Escutar coisas que ninguém mais era capaz de ouvir, não é um bom sinal.  
- Lumus! - A ponta da varinha de Malfoy acendeu, me deixando momentaneamente cega e com mais dor de cabeça.  
Fechei os olhos com força. Além da dor de cabeça estar aumentando, aquela risada estava ficando mais alta.  
- Façam isso parar! – Supliquei, e, cai de joelhos.  
- Vá chamar Dumbledore. - A voz de Snape se misturava risada. Apertei minha cabeça com força, na tentativa de amenizar a dor. - Diga que estaremos na enfermaria. - Em meio a risada havia também passos que pareciam se distanciar, e, logo depois alguém me envolveu pela cintura fazendo com que eu ficasse em pé. Sem abrir os olhos, apoiei-me com um dos braços na pessoa ao meu lado.  
- Concentre-se, tente esvaziar a sua mente... - A voz de Snape estava ficando abafada. Como eu poderia limpar minha mente?  
- Se estivesse ouvindo o mesmo que eu... - Respirei fundo antes de continuar. - Saberia que o que está me pedindo é impossível. - Eu estava ainda mais cansada do que antes, Snape continuava a me arrastar e eu desejava imensamente poder dormir.  
- Uma tela preta. Pense apenas em uma tela preta, e, tente não perder a consciência. - Sua voz começava a parecer muito com um eco distante.  
Embora soubesse que Snape estava ali, bem ao meu lado, era como se eu estivesse completamente sozinha no meio da escuridão. Céus! O que eu havia feito para merecer tal coisa?  
- Já estamos chegando. - Eu estava perdendo o controle da situação. Tentei fazer o que ele havia sugerido, não estava dando certo e o som na minha cabeça estava ainda mais insuportável.  
Tropecei em algo.  
- Não consigo. - Choraminguei.  
- Mas o que está acontecendo? - Era a voz de uma mulher que eu não consegui reconhecer.  
Eu estava perdendo os meus sentidos...  
-_ Preciso dormir... isso vai passar._ – Sussurrei, e logo depois tudo parou.

A risada infernal, a dor, as vozes abafadas, meu corpo que antes estava em movimento... Tudo havia parado.  
Eu estava sozinha, mas não parecia mais estar no mesmo lugar. Era escuro, mas não estava frio.  
"_Apenas respire. Em algum momento, vou ter que sair daqui._" Recitei mentalmente. "_Ou quem sabe posso ter morrido de alguma daquelas doenças trouxas, é uma boa hipótese._"  
Estaria louca? Era provável que sim, pois estava falando besteiras, a mim mesma, quando nem sequer sabia onde eu estava.

-_ Angel?_ - Uma voz ecoou na escuridão.  
A um segundo atrás eu era capaz de jurar que estava sozinha em onde-quer-que-isso-fosse, mas talvez para meu alivio, ao me virar percebi que havia uma mulher a alguns passos de distancia.  
E eu nunca tinha a visto em toda minha vida. Mas ela me inspirava confiança, parecia gentil, e, o mais estranho de tudo: Parecia fisicamente comigo.  
Ela sorriu de forma bondosa, e seu olhar era simpático e caloroso.  
- _Olá._ - Respondi um pouco incerta do que estava fazendo. Fiquei surpresa ao constatar que minha própria voz saia como um eco distante. - _Onde estou?_ - Quando percebi as palavras já tinham saído.  
- _Certamente não está morta. Fique tranquila._ - Como ela poderia saber os meus pensamentos? - _Talvez seja a sua mente?_ - Ela andou para o lado. _- Não posso afirmar com certeza_. - Ela sorriu novamente. - _Mas você deve voltar, e, assumir o controle._  
- _Como? O que você quer dizer isso?_ - Perguntei confusa.  
- _Há muitos perigos a sua volta, por ora isso é tudo o que posso dizer_. - Tentei me aproximar dela, mas ela gesticulou que eu não deveria, faze-lo, então parei onde estava. - _Mas também há pessoas que desejam a ajudar, você deve ouvi-las._ - Sua voz era suave. - _Haverá o momento em que tudo se tornará claro, como um cristal, mas nesse meio tempo haja com prudência._  
- _Como pode saber de qualquer coisa a meu respeito se nem a conheço?_ - Lamentei ter pronunciado aquelas palavras quando vi surgir outro olhar naquele rosto desconhecido.  
Estava certo que, ela era apenas uma estranha, e, que provavelmente era uma imagem criada pela minha imaginação, mas me causou dor vê-la com aquela expressão. - _Desculpe_... – Apressei-me.  
- Não há mais tempo, você tem que regressar. - Ela começava a se distanciar.  
- _Espera! Como faço isso?_ - Perguntei atordoada.  
- _Feche seus olhos, assuma o controle._ - Ela indicou que eu deveria assumir o comando sobre minha mente. Por Merlin, porque todos achavam que eu sabia como faze-lo? Obedeci, e fechei meus olhos. - _Lembre-se quando voltar: Ao acordar, as pessoas certas vão estar ao seu lado_. - Logo senti como se estivesse caindo em um buraco. Segundos depois alguém chamava meu nome e havia o cheiro forte de algo que se parecia com álcool.

- Ela está voltando! - Era a voz da Madame Pomfrey.  
Abri meus olhos lentamente, a luz não estava mais me cegando, o que um era bom sinal.  
A dor parecia ter desaparecido, e, inicialmente, tudo estava um pouco embaçado, mas aos poucos voltava ao normal.  
Infelizmente, quando me mexi, senti como se tivesse levado uma surra à moda trouxa.  
Com a visão um pouco melhor, pude ver que dos dois lados da cama na enfermaria, estavam Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, minha mãe, e Snape. Não sei dizer bem o porque, mas quando meus olhos bateram nele, lembrei-me das palavras daquela desconhecida. "Ao acordar, as pessoas certas vão estar ao seu lado." Era um pouco absurdo. O que havia de certo no professor Snape? O que quer, que fosse, estava bem oculto.  
- Me digam que não dormi por quase um século. - Minha voz saiu fraca. Tentei respirar fundo, mas doíam-me as costelas.  
- Imagine só, foi apenas uma questão de minutos. - Disse Dumbledore com sua habitual calma.  
- Você me assustou. - Minha mãe segurava minha mão, e, parecia extremamente preocupada.  
- Como está se sentindo, minha jovem? - Madame Pomfrey tomava à frente.  
- Bem... - Menti. Não queria passar mais tempo sob observação.  
- Tem certeza? Outro desmaio, em tão pouco tempo. Da ultima vez lembro-me que disse sentir dores. - Disse a enfermeira analisando-me.  
- Claro, estou ótima! Bobagem se preocupar. - Fiz um esforço e me sentei.  
- Por via das dúvidas, acho que seria aconselhável passar esta noite em observação. - Lancei um olhar indignado a Pomfrey, que com essas palavras já havia convencido minha mãe.  
- Não! De jeito nenhum! - Me controlei por causa da dor. - Já disse que estou ótima e me recuso passar a noite aqui. - Disse decidida. Provavelmente um pouco de descanso e solidão ajudaria a melhorar. Ao menos eu esperava que sim.  
- Angel, um pequeno descuido pode causar danos sérios. - Disse minha mãe pacientemente, como quem tenta convencer uma criança a comer toda a salada.  
- Fique tranquila, estou bem. Só desejo voltar para o dormitório. - Segurei suas mãos entre as minhas e sorri. Estava mentindo e sim eu sabia que era errado, mas eu não queria, preocupa-la e precisava desesperadamente ir embora daquele local.  
- Muito bem. Sendo assim, irei acompanha-la até a sala comunal. - Minha mãe deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.  
- Minerva, creio que precisamos conversar agora. - Disse Dumbledore suavemente.  
- Isso não poderia ficar para amanhã? - Ela o encarou.  
- Receio que não, mas não se preocupe com Angel. - Ele sorriu. - Severo, teria a bondade de acompanha-la até o dormitório? - Inacreditável! Será que Dumbledore jamais perceberia que Snape não era bem um exemplo de bondade? - Apenas por precaução? – Acrescentou Dumbledore praticamente apelando para o professor. Snape não respondeu em palavras, apenas balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

- Então eu... acho melhor ir. - Com um pequeno esforço, desci da cama. Após um breve abraço em minha mãe, tempo no qual eu evitei respirar, me despedi rapidamente de Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey com um simples "boa noite".  
Juntando minhas forças, caminhei com Snape ao lado e apenas quando já estava consideravelmente distante da enfermaria falei:  
- Agradeço pela ajuda, professor. Quem sabe o que teria acontecido se não tivesse ajudado? - Eu o encarei. - Mas não precisa me acompanhar até a sala comunal. Posso seguir sozinha daqui pra frente.  
- Porque está mentindo? - Ele parou e sustentou meu olhar.  
- Não sei do que o senhor está falando. - Evitei encara-lo. Snape era capaz de entrar na minha mente, isso não era nada bom.  
- Está com dor, e respirando e caminhando com dificuldade. - Maldito! Como havia percebido? Bufei.  
- Estou bem. - Disse de forma seca. - Não percebe o progresso? Não esta tendo que me carregar outra vez.  
- Minta o quanto quiser, mas vou acompanha-la como prometi a Dumbledore. - Ele respondeu rispidamente. - Não sei o que está tentando esconder, ou, o que está tentando fazer, mas posso lhe garantir que vou descobrir o que está tramando.  
- Professor Snape, e suas idéias mirabolantes de conspiração. - Revirei os olhos e bufei.  
- Já chega de ironias McGonagall! Uma semana de detenção pela piadinha sem graça. Começando amanhã, oito horas em ponto, é bom não se atrasar, se não quiser mais algumas semanas na companhia do senhor Filch.  
- Arght! - Foi o único som que consegui produzir. MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO! O amaldiçoo mil vezes!  
- Agora vamos. A senhorita querendo, ou não, irei acompanha-la até a sala comunal. - Dei as costas a ele, e mesmo com dor eu comecei a andar rápido. A raiva era uma ótima motivação.  
Após alguns lances de escadas e uma pergunta respondida a águia, eu estava prestes a me livrar de Snape.  
Parei na porta que dava acesso a entrada.  
- Boa noite professor. - Lancei a ele um falso sorriso. - Espero que tenha pesadelos. - Disse antes de fechar a porta com força.

Desgraçado! Eu teria discutido mais se não estivesse sentindo dores.  
Era tudo culpa dele, se não fosse aquela pequena excursão em minha mente horas mais cedo, isso tudo talvez não tivesse acontecido.  
Babaca! Ainda se atrevia colocar-me na detenção!  
Tentando afastar tais pensamentos, rumei para o dormitório e me preparei para dormir. Precisava descansar e com sorte, ao amanhecer tudo teria passado.  
Deitei-me, e, comecei a pensar naquela mulher estranha a mera lembrança daquele rosto tão semelhante ao meu, me acalmava. Suas palavras me vieram à mente mais uma vez, e me sentindo um pouco melhor, adormeci.

* * *

**_Severo Snape Narrando__ ON._**

Eu estava de volta às masmorras, ainda mais irritado do que antes.  
Garota insolente! Era difícil dizer quem dos dois era pior, Potter ou McGonagall... provavelmente, havia um empate.  
Pirralhos arrogantes! Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o suficiente.  
E Dumbledores ficava cada vez mais maluco.  
Me pedir para ser guardião de McGonagall era um absurdo!

Uma movimentação em um corredor à direita chamou minha atenção. Era Draco Malfoy, quem estava a espreita.  
- Como está a _garota_? - Ele saiu das sombras. Era estranha aquela pergunta, Malfoy querendo saber de McGonagall.  
- Melhor do que se possa imaginar. - Respondi de forma seca. - Deve tomar mais cuidado com seus planos, aliás, acho conveniente que me diga por que McGonagall estava cobrindo o seu turno como monitor. - Malfoy ficou nervoso.  
- Porque quer saber? - Perguntou de forma atrevida.  
- Porque estou tentando ajudar, e você precisa começar a colaborar. - Eu o analisei, evidentemente Malfoy estava escondendo algo. Era provável que estivesse trabalhando em algum projeto para liquidar Dumbledore. Como era tolo... julgava que seria capaz de matar Dumbledore. E se não fosse o meu respeito por Narcisa, eu jamais teria me envolvido nisto, e o deixaria lidar sozinho com a situação.  
- Já disse que não quero sua ajuda. - Disse ele rispidamente.  
- É bom você lembrar sempre disto disso: Basta apenas um movimento errado para tudo estar perdido. - Adverti. Não me era nem um pouco agradável ter que cuidar de Malfoy. Era um garoto que estava se perdendo, fazendo todas as escolhas erradas. Mas o que mais podia se esperar do filho de Lúcio Malfoy?  
- Fique tranqüilo professor, eu estava apenas tentando me _distrair_. - Distrair? Um pensamento estranho me ocorreu, e se a "distração" de Malfoy fosse McGonagall? Era certo que ambos escondiam alguma coisa, seria isso? - Se me permite, vou para o meu dormitório. Já está tarde... - Malfoy se distanciou rapidamente e logo desapareceu nas sombras.

Eu fiz o mesmo, e, comecei a encaminhar-me para os meus aposentos. E por mais absurda que fosse à ideia de que Malfoy e McGonagall estivessem envolvidos fisicamente, ela fazia sentindo.  
Malfoy havia esperado para saber noticias da garota. E ainda havia o fato de que ela estava sozinha nas masmorras, como se estivesse esperando alguém... logo depois ele apareceu.  
Quando percebi já havia chegado ao meu destino, e agora trancava a porta da minha sala, mas ainda não conseguia parar de pensar na quantidade de problemas que aqueles dois inconsequentes me trariam, se o que eu estava imaginando fosse realmente verdade.  
Talvez eu estivesse errado por às vezes julgar que Potter era o pior de todos. McGonagall e Malfoy juntos o venciam.

* * *

**_N/A 's_**

_Hey girls!  
Bem, o capitulo não está assim tão longo. Mas esperamos sinceramente que ele esteja bom.  
Estamos ansiosas para saber o que acharam, então sintam-se a vontade para expressar suas opiniões a respeito do mesmo.  
E agora eu, Angel, estou ainda mais ansiosa pra saber o que acharam do vídeo "trailer" da fic. Vocês disseram que iam assistir, mas ninguém me disse absolutamente nada depois disso. Quero saber minha gente!  
Obrigada pelos reviews! Volto a dizer que são sempre bem vindos.  
E um super olá as novas leitoras! E não se envergonhem, também desejamos saber a opinião de vocês.  
Então, o que acharam do capitulo e do vídeo? (Digam por favor e não nos matem de curiosidade.)  
Até a próxima.  
Beijos, Angel e Vic.  
_


	7. The Good Side Of Snape

_**Terceira Pessoa Narrando ON.**_

Na manhã seguinte, a maioria das pessoas passava a sensação de que, sabiam sobre o pequeno ocorrido na noite anterior, típico de Hogwarts... as notícias pareciam voar.  
No salão principal, olhares nada discretos pairavam sob a mesa da Corvinal, mais precisamente, sobre a jovem McGonagall, que no momento estava mais interessada em comer seus ovos com bacon.  
O teto do Salão principal, era de um lindo e sereno azul, com alguns leves farrapos de nuvens. Esta era a mesma imagem que se enxergava através das janelas do castelo.  
Enquanto Angel terminava seu desjejum, Victória perguntava pela milésima vez o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.  
- Já disse o que me lembro. - Reclamou Angel. - Se perguntar mais uma vez sobre isso, juro que vou jogar em ti todas as maldições que conheço! - Victória se retraiu em seu lugar. Angel parecia estar falando sério, e, ela não desejava saber na pratica quantas maldições sua amiga conhecia.

- Ok, senhorita irritada! Mas ainda assim, vou perguntar a _ele_ depois. - Disse Victória olhando na direção de seu namorado, que estava a poucos metros, sentado à mesa de sua casa.  
- Faça o que bem entender, mas agora não quero mais saber desse assunto. - Disse Angel bebericando um pouco de seu suco de abóbora. - Ainda não acredito que aquele bastardo do Snape me pôs na detenção.  
- Quem manda ter gênio forte... - Victória zombou. - Existe uma coisa chamada bom senso, você deveria ter um pouco disso. - Ela falava fingindo seriedade. - Ninguém em sã consciência zombaria do professor Snape na cara dele. - Não podendo mais se segurar, ela começou a gargalhar. Angel não gostou da brincadeira, e segundos depois ameaçou jogar mingau de aveia em Victória, caso ela não parasse de rir.

Mas afinal era isso o que os verdadeiros amigos faziam, não? Zombavam um do outro sem piedade, mas sabiam que, à medida que o outro precisasse, eles estariam prontos para ajudar em qualquer circunstância.  
- É tudo culpa sua! - Disse Angel apontando de forma dramática para Victória.  
- Se bem me lembro, eu pedi pra vigiar um corredor. - Disse Victória um pouco ofegante, ainda recuperando o fôlego, que havia perdido com a sessão de risos. - Nunca falei nada, a respeito de ironizar Snape. - Ela teve que respirar fundo para não gargalhar novamente. - É como você costuma dizer à minha pessoa: "não ponha em minhas costas á responsabilidade das suas insanidades." – Recitou ela, fazendo uma péssima imitação da voz de Angel, a mesma a encarou de forma ameaçadora. Era um olhar muito semelhante ao que Minerva McGonagall lançava aos seus alunos quando, os mesmos a a deixavam irritada, se a encarasse por algum tempo era capaz de jurar que sairiam chamas dele.  
- Eu não falo assim. - Disse irritada.  
Ambas permaneceram em silencio por algum tempo, mas logo Victória voltou a falar em tom de provocação:  
- Então o que temos para hoje... _além da sua detenção_? - Victória estava fazendo o possível para tirar Angel do serio, a mesma revirou os olhos antes de responder.  
- O primeiro tempo, deixe-me ver...- Angel tirou da mochila um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e o analisou por alguns segundos. - Herbologia. - Disse erguendo os olhos para encarar Victória.  
- Ao menos vamos poder xingar em voz alta. - Disse Victória sem muita emoção. - Juro por Merlin que não suporto mais essa coisa de feitiço não verbal.  
- Mas até que você se sai bem. - Disse Angel voltando a guardar o pedaço de pergaminho.  
- O que não quer dizer que eu goste de ficar fazendo isso o tempo inteiro. - Disse com ar de tédio.  
- Acho melhor irmos andando. - Angel levantou-se pondo a mochila nos ombros.  
- Não é má ideia. - Victória fez o mesmo.

As meninas começaram a se encaminhar para a saída do salão.  
Por mera distração Angel não percebeu quando David Smith acenou para ela ao passarem, mas Victória se encarregou de alerta-la, lhe dando uma forte cotovelada nas costelas. Angel sentiu o ar deixa-la por alguns segundos, e logo depois voltar trazendo consigo a mesma dor que se sente quando se quebra alguma coisa. Mas embora Angel não tivesse percebido o aceno sem a sutil ajuda de Victória, o episodio não passou despercebido pelos dois sonserinos que observavam a cena atentamente.  
Draco Malfoy obviamente estava intrigado e tentava imaginar porque aquele grifinório estava acenando para _sua_ namorada.  
Por outro lado, Severo Snape observava tudo com certa curiosidade e para ele cada vez fazia mais sentido a ideia de que algo muito estranho ocorria entre Malfoy e McGonagall.  
Ambos tirando interpretações completamente erradas. Tudo porque David Smith havia acenando para Angel McGonagall...

**_Terceira pessoa narrando OFF._**

* * *

Eram exatas oito horas quando parei em frente a porta da sala de Snape. Estava exausta pelo longo dia que havia enfrentado. Um nó se formava em minha garganta, o que estaria esperando por mim? Respirei fundo antes bater na porta, pedi aos céus calma para conseguir sair dali sem problemas. Logo ouvi a voz de Snape soar do outro lado, mandando que eu entrasse. A porta fez um ruido alto quando a empurrei, passei rapidamente por ela, fechando-a logo em seguida.  
- Está atrasada! - Disse Snape sem cerimonias. Obvio que estava fazendo por pura implicância, mas eu deveria manter meu nível superior, e não me deixar levar por provocações baixas. - Talvez Minerva devesse transfigura-la em um relógio, talvez assim a senhorita conseguisse chegar na hora correta. - Ele falou com seu habitual tom de malicia.  
- Onde está Filch? - Fui direta. - Quero terminar logo com isso.  
- Embora eu discordasse, Dumbledore achou que por causa de sua saúde _frágil_ era melhor que o Senhor Filch não supervisionasse sua detenção. - Ele deu enfase na palavra "frágil". Eu apenas ignorei, estava rindo internamente por ter me livrado de Filch. Isso significava que não seria um trabalho muito pesado.  
- Então o que eu devo fazer? - Perguntei sem encara-lo.  
- Por ora apenas organizar o armário de ingredientes. - Disse ele de forma seca. Até que não era assim tão ruim... - Sem magia. - Snape voltou-se para o livro que tinha nas mãos.  
E eu me direcionei ao final da sala. Naquele momento qualquer ar de felicidade por ter recebido aquela simples tarefa, havia evaporado quando me deparei com um armário completamente devastado. Parecia que pelo menos cem diabretes da cornualha, haviam estado ali, sem falar que havia um numero interminável de prateleiras.  
Respirei fundo antes de começar. Eu certamente levaria a eternidade, mas talvez fosse um preço justo a se pagar.  
Afrontar Snape e sair vivo, era um feito que poucos haviam conseguido realizar.

* * *

**_Terceira Pessoa Narrando ON. _**

Naquela noite, tal como Angel previra, ela só se viu livre de sua detenção quando já eram dez horas passadas. Snape fez o favor de segura-la até que não houvesse nenhum misero ingrediente fora do lugar. E ele havia feito questão de verificar cada prateleira antes de permitir que ela saísse.  
Desnecessário dizer que Angel ficou incrivelmente exausta naquela noite.

E com o passar dos dias a situação parecia piorar, a cada dia Snape fazia questão de encontrar uma tarefa ainda mais demorada e exaustiva que a anterior.  
Isso sem falar na quantidade de deveres que se acumulavam com absurda rapidez. Os tempos livres do sexto ano não eram nem de longe as abençoadas horas de descontração que muitos haviam imaginado. Mesmo contando com os períodos livres era difícil dar conta de todos os deveres que eram passados. Todos estavam estudando como se tivessem exames diariamente, as aulas em si já estavam muito mais puxadas.  
Muitas vezes Angel tinha sérias dificuldades para compreender o que sua mãe falava, por vezes era necessário que Minerva repetisse as instruções uma segunda, ou até terceira vez.

Mas felizmente o sábado havia chegado, para o alivio de toda Hogwarts. Para Angel, mesmo que ainda tivesse que cumprir outra detenção, significava que pela primeira vez em muitos dias, ela poderia respirar em paz. Por outro lado para Victória, era sinônimo de quadribol.

- Hoje vai ser os testes do time! - Disse Victória com uma animação exagerada.  
- Você ainda fala como se eu não soubesse. - Angel deu uma mordida em sua torrada com geleia. - Você falou disso a semana toda!  
- Você é muito sem graça. - Victória revirou os olhos. - A convivência com Snape está estragando você!  
- Não me fale em Snape! - Disse Angel exaltada. - O maldito me fez passar três horas inteiras _ajudando _Madame Pince a organizar a biblioteca. Tem ideia do quanto aquela mulher é insuportável? - Disse a jovem McGonagall expressando sua indignação.  
- Por esse motivo evito entrar na biblioteca. - Disse Victória calmamente. - Mas não se preocupe com sua detenção hoje a noite. Ao que parece você vai ter companhia.  
- Companhia? - Perguntou Angel intrigada. - Por favor, não me diga que está em detenção também! - Ela lançou um olhar severo a amiga.  
- Vamos, admita que gostaria de me ter por perto nessas horas! - Disse ela cutucando Angel. - Mas não, não é de mim que estou falando. - Disse ela sorrindo.  
- Então de quem? - A essa altura Angel já estava curiosa para saber quem seria o pobre coitado que estaria também condenado a algumas horas de puro trabalho escravo nas mãos de Snape.  
- Potter. - Disse Victória com a maior naturalidade.  
- Harry Potter? - Angel repetiu.  
- Que eu saiba não há outro Potter em Hogwarts. - Ela zombou. - Ouvi dizer que ele está seguindo os seus passos.  
- Não, não creio que seja o caso. Não é novidade que ele e Snape sempre trocaram farpas. - Disse Angel pensando em todas as vezes que já vira Snape provocar Harry. Não era de se admirar que o garoto tivesse chegado a um limite.  
- Mas enfim, você vai ter companhia. - Victória sorriu. - Agora vamos, não quero perder os testes do time de quadribol da Grifinória. - Ela levantou-se rapidamente. - Não quero perder nenhum detalhe, além do mais logo em seguida nosso time vai fazer testes também. - Disse ela puxando a vassoura que estivera todo aquele tempo em baixo da mesa. - Anda Angel! Você disse que ia assistir comigo! - Victória a puxou pelo braço, forçando-a a levantar-se também.

Sem mais demoras, as jovens deixaram a mesa da Corvinal. Segundos depois se encaminhavam ao campo de quadribol, coincidentemente na companhia de Harry Potter e seus amigos.  
Victória conversava animada com Harry e Ron. Harry havia tornado-se o capitão de sua casa, assim como Victória, e Ron parecia nervoso com os testes.  
Hermione assim como Angel seguia em silencio ao lado dos amigos.

Quando estavam na metade do caminho, o grupo de deparou com Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown que cochichavam algo com certa urgência. Angel lembrou-se com tristeza de que os pais das irmãs Patil queriam tira-las da escola. Mas esse pensamento se desviou quando Parvati cutucou Lilá ao ver Ron se aproximar. Lilá virou-se mais do que rapidamente e lançou um largo sorriso ao garoto. Ron hesitou um pouco, mas logo retribuiu o sorriso. Então aconteceu algo bem engraçado, ele começou a andar de forma estranha.  
Todos tiveram que segurar em respeito ao garoto, com exceção de Hermione que havia assumido uma postura fria e distante durante todo o caminho restante.

Ao chegarem no campo, onde um pequeno grupo de grifinórios já os aguardava, Harry e Ron seguiram parar a multidão ao mesmo tempo em que as três meninas ocupavam três lugares nas arquibancadas. Um fato extremamente curioso foi que Hermione, ao contrário de todos os outros, nem ao menos desejou "boa sorte" a Ron, que estava prestes a passar pelo o teste para goleiro.

Com o passar das horas, o numero de pessoas nas arquibancadas aumentava consideravelmente, alguns por terem fracassado no teste, outros por puro prazer em assistir e ainda haviam os que estavam ali apenas por se tratar do famoso "Harry Potter".  
Dentre aplausos e vaias, ocorreram os primeiros testes, o numero de espectadores era ainda maior. E estes respondiam de forma entusiasmada cada minimo movimento dos alunos avaliados.  
Ao final dos testes, Harry já havia gritado mais do que aguentava sua voz o abandonara quase que completamente.  
Segundo Victória o fator essencial para tê-lo feito perder a voz, foi os berros constantes com grupos de alunos que nem sequer pertenciam a Grifinória.

Exatamente como Harry previra, os testes da Grifinória acabaram por ocupar quase toda manhã, já estava próximo das 10:45 quando Victória adentrou o campo sendo seguida por um pequeno grupo de corvinais. Agora parecia que mais da metade da escola estava assistindo aos testes.  
Victória estava organizando os alunos em grupos, e agora Harry e Ron haviam se juntado aos demais nas arquibancadas.  
E foi então que algo inédito aconteceu. Angel McGonagall, que a um segundo estava sentada ao lado de Harry Potter nas arquibancadas, descia em direção ao campo segurando a vassoura de Harry.

- Você só pode estar brincando! - Exclamou Victória animada ao ver Angel ao seu lado.  
- Culpe o Harry e todo aquele papo de "ouvi falar muito bem suas habilidades". - Angel largou a vassoura no chão e fez um rabo de cavalo de qualquer jeito. - E também tem minha mãe. - Ela voltou a pegar a vassoura. - Olhe discretamente e ira perceber que ela esta sentada exatamente onde eu estava minutos atrás. Fez questão de pedir ao professor Flitwick uma autorização pra mim poder fazer o teste.  
- Junte-se a Chang e aos calouros. - Disse Victória tornando-se seria. - Eles são seus concorrentes e saiba que eu espero sinceramente que você os vença. - Disse aos sussurros antes de se afastar. Angel obedeceu, e juntou-se a pequena fila de possíveis apanhadores.

Angel respirou lentamente, sentia-se nervosa. Jamais havia passado por situação semelhante em toda sua vida.  
- Muito bem. Primeiro, apenas para avaliar seu voo, peço que todos façam duas voltas no campo. - Disse Victória de forma firme. Instantaneamente todos montaram em suas vassouras e avançaram no ar. Com uma pequena exceção dos calouros, que mal conseguiram se manter por alguns segundos. Ao termino das duas voltas, Angel mal acreditava que tivesse feito aquilo. Seus pés tocaram o chão, mas ela sentia como se estivesse metros acima. Sentia-se feliz, eufórica...  
- Muito bem! Apanhadores. - Victória chamou, Angel sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, mesmo assim ela deu um passo a frente, sendo seguida por Cho Chang. - Vejo que só restaram Chang e McGonagall. - Disse Victória como Angel fosse apenas mais uma estranha. - Talvez isso seja demorado. Eu realmente espero que não seja... vamos soltar o pomo! - Ela gritou. - Quem o capturar primeiro será nossa nova apanhadora. - Ela deu as costas as duas garotas. - Angel e Cho se prepararam, em um segundo o pomo estava metros acima dali, assim como as garotas.  
Ambos velozes, nas arquibancadas era difícil dizer quem era quem. Angel e Cho eram apenas dois borrões no céu nublado.  
Victória gritou as ultimas regras, e agora dois goleiros estavam sendo testados, ela avançou no ar atrás das duas garotas que a essa altura pareciam ter desaparecido. Mas justo quando ela ganhava altitude, um borrão passou por ela em direção ao chão. "Merlin queira que não seja a Angel ferida!" Pensou Victória angustiada.  
Mas ao contrário do que muitos haviam imaginado, era Angel McGonagall que aterrissava de forma majestosa com o pomo seguro em uma das mãos. Ela havia ganhado, era a apanhadora. Victória sorriu.

Em questão de segundos, Cho Chang descia da vassoura, estava furiosa, seu rosto parecia estar atingindo uma tonalidade purpura.  
Ela praticamente atirou sua vassoura no chão, e saiu pisando firme, indo ao encontro do grupo de Corvinais que parabenizavam Angel McGonagall pela recente conquista.  
Victória interferiu.

- Chang! Lamento, mas McGonagall capturou o pomo primeiro. - Ela tentou impedir que Cho continuasse, mas esta não lhe deu ouvidos. Cho já havia passado por Victória, estava empunhando sua varinha e a apontava para Angel, que no momento estava de costas. E depois foi tudo muito rápido.  
Em menos de dois minutos Cho foi arremessada no ar, atingida pelo próprio feitiço, que se voltou contra ela quando Gina Weasley protegeu Angel com um escudo. Por algum tempo, todos pareciam ter congelado. Angel lançou um olhar de gratidão a jovem Weasley que acabava de sava-la, ainda estava atordoada com o que havia acontecido, mas também estava zangada,  
- Chang!- Exclamou Victória irritada, Cho se levantava com certa dificuldade.  
Victória começava a dar alguns passos em direção a garota, mas não conseguiu impedir a tempo, que Angel passasse por ela correndo e agora era ela quem empunhava uma varinha. - Angel não! - Victória correu, mas Angel já apontava a varinha para Cho Chang.  
- Covarde! - Gritou Angel McGonagall. - Tem _coragem _de me atacar pelas costas, mas se encolhe quando estamos frente a frente. - Ela mantinha a varinha apontada para a garganta da colega.  
- Se eu fosse você, começaria a pedir desculpas. Ela não vai hesitar em te amaldiçoar e acredite, eu não vou impedi-la. - Disse Victória se aproximando. de onde as duas estavam, Angel permanecia firme e ao mesmo tempo alguns professores entravam no campo afim de controlar a situação, dentre eles Minerva McGonagall, seus olhos expressavam uma enorme fúria.  
- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - Filius Flitwick tomava a frente entre os professores. - McGonagall abaixe esse varinha!- Disse em tom autoritário, Angel ainda demorou alguns segundos para faze-lo.  
Teve que se conter, queria acabar com Cho Chang ali, naquele momento.  
- Vê isso professor? Ela apontou a varinha pra mim, ameaçou me amaldiçoar! - Chang fingiu chorar. - Ela começou a me provocar...- Ela soluçou. - Me ameaçou! Eu não fiz nada professor. - Ela enxugou lagrimas inexistentes. Angel revirou os olhos.  
- Mentira! - Disse Victória exaltada. - Senhor, eu é que pergunto se viu o que Chang fez, se não fosse Gina... - Cho interrompeu.  
- Angel me ameaçou quando estávamos e busca do pomo, eu perdi o controle quando...- Ela soluçava, mas Minerva a impediu.  
- Angel a ameaçou com uma _varinha_ enquanto estavam no ar? - Minerva falou lentamente. - É isso o que esta nos dizendo? - Angel sentiu-se sentiu-se traída pela atitude da própria mãe, Minerva a conhecia, como poderia duvidar dela?  
- Entendo que seja decepcionante professora, mas Angel me ameaçou. - Cho suspirou de forma dramática.  
- Minerva, se me permite dizer, não estou certo de que a Senhorita McGonagall realmente tenha...- Para a surpresa de todos era Snape intercedendo a favor de Angel, mas Minerva pediu silencio com um gesto, impedindo-o de continuar.  
- Então se esta certa sobre isso, Senhorita Chang, quero apenas que me responda como Angel poderia ter feito isso quando estava sem varinha? - Angel sorriu, havia esquecido desse pequeno fato e ficou feliz ao perceber que sua mãe estava apenas tentando ferrar Chang pela mentira também. Foi inevitável, Chang não conseguiu esconder o ar de surpresa em seu rosto.  
- Como? Ela esta com uma varinha olhe! - Chang começava a se desesperar. - Estava com a mesma quando voamos, é a varinha dela.  
- Receio que não, Senhorita. - Disse Minerva com uma calma absurda. - Esta é a varinha dela. - Minerva tirou de um dos bolsos de suas vestes a verdadeira varinha de Angel. - Felizmente ela a deixou comigo antes de descer as arquibancadas para o teste. - Chang estava encurralada.  
- Mas ela estava com esta varinha! - Cho apontava para a varinha nas mãos de Angel.  
- Você nunca se cansa de mentir, não? - Angel se exaltou um pouco.  
- Um fato curioso... - Disse Snape de forma arrastada. " Ele vai acabar comigo, vai me passar ainda mais detenções!" Pensou Angel irritada. - E _impossível_, uma vez que a mesma varinha não pode estar em _dois lugares ao mesmo tempo_. A pouco, ainda quando estavam no ar, como a senhorita afirma, vi Albert Badley utilizar a mesma varinha. - Angel e Victória não conseguiam acreditar no que estavam ouvindo. - Por tanto eu acredito que ela pertença ao senhor Badley. - Snape virou-se por alguns segundos e com um gesto chamou Albert, antigo goleiro do time de quadribol da corvinal. - Certamente ele poderá afirmar que entregou a mesma a senhorita McGonagall a alguns minutos. - Disse Snape quando o garoto se aproximou.  
- Então? - Disse o professor Flitwick.  
- Hã... Foi eu que emprestei a varinha para Angel. - Disse o garoto de forma nervosa. - Mas entenda, Chang a atacou pelas costas, um ato de covardia da parte dela. Angel não fez nada, estava conosco. - Angel aproveitou a situação, e entregou a varinha para seu legitimo dono. - Obrigado. - Disse ele.  
- Satisfeita? - Perguntou Victória se dirigindo a Chang, Minerva lançou a ela um olhar de censura.  
- Diante das circunstancias não resta outra alternativa senão lhe dar uma detenção, senhorita Chang. - Disse Filius Flitwick. - Duas semanas de detenção.  
- Mas...- Cho tentou argumentar.  
- Sem "mas", não há nada que eu possa fazer. - Disse Flitwick de forma seca. - Deve pensar melhor antes de fazer qualquer coisa, com a sua idade já deveria saber que cada ato tem suas consequências.  
-Urght! A culpa é sua! - Chang se alterou ainda mais.  
- Já basta! - Minerva a cortou. - E que isso não volte a se repetir, sugiro que junte suas coisas e abandone o campo. - Disse Minerva com frieza. A essa altura, Filius Flitwick já estava partindo na direção oposta, Minerva deu as costas ao grupo e o acompanhou. Quando Minerva já encontrava um pouco distante, Cho começou a avançar em direção as meninas.  
- Sua...Sua!Arght! - Ela empunhava a varinha novamente. - Consegue tudo o que quer por ser filha de Minerva McGonagall! Você tem todos eles nas mãos não é? - Ela continuava a avançar na direção delas, Angel estava pronta para um contra ataque. - Mas você não passa de uma garota mimada, que tem a sorte de ter uma mãe idiota! - O sangue de Angel estava fervendo, ela não conseguiria mais aguentar, mas Cho não parou ali. - É isso o que ela é, uma velha maluca e totalmente manipulada pela vadia da filha!  
- VADIA É VOCÊ QUE ANDA COM A METADE DA ESCOLA! - Tuaska revidou, ao mesmo tempo que Angel saltou na direção de Cho. Angel não segurava sua varinha, mas estava preparada para agir a moda trouxa. Quando chegou mais perto não hesitou em fechar o punho e dar um belo soco no nariz de Cho Chang.  
Não se pode dizer que aquele ato havia pegado todos de surpresa, na verdade todos esperavam por algo assim. Apenas quando Cho já estava ajoelhada no gramado com o nariz sangrando, Albert e Victória interferiram, afastando Angel.- Jamais se atreva a insultar minha mãe novamente, isso foi apenas um aviso. - Angel Ameaçou.  
- Professor! - Chang choramingou de forma abafada. E só então eles perceberam que Snape ainda estava parado ali.  
- O que houve com seu nariz Chang? - Snape se aproximou lentamente, e era perceptível um certo ar de alegria em seu rosto. Angel estremeceu. Agora não havia saída, ele certamente aumentaria sua detenção, já não gostava muito dela e agora então...  
- Como o que aconteceu? O senhor viu tudo! Essa garota...- Disse Cho com voz abafada pela mão que apertava o nariz. - Acho que quebrou meu nariz.  
- Não vejo nada demais. - Disse ele indiferente, Cho o encarou pasma. Victória abafou o riso. Estava muito bom pra ser verdade, Snape ajudando alunos que nem sequer pertenciam a sua casa. - Mas devo dizer que...- Ele começou pausadamente. - Ouvi quando se referiu de forma desrespeitosa a professora McGonagall. - Chang empalideceu, e Victória quase não estava conseguindo conter sua felicidade.  
Angel continuava sem entender o porque ele estava fazendo aquilo quando ele poderia facilmente ferrar com a vida dela.  
- A senhorita acaba de ganhar um mês e meio de detenção. E não me interessa quantas mais tem que cumprir. - Angel o encarou tão incrédula quanto Chang. - Começando por hoje procure o senhor Filch as oito e meia em ponto. Aposto que ira se _divertir_. Não ouse se atrasar, ou tentar enrola-lo. Acredite, eu vou saber se fizer isso. - Com isso Snape deu as costas, e seguiu rapidamente para fora do campo.  
Estava ai uma coisa difícil de se ver. Snape favorecendo alguém além de seus adorados sonserinos.

* * *

**N/A's**

_Hey girls!_

Demoramos horrores, eu sei. Mas a verdade é que este capitulo já estava pronto a semanas... (Não me matem)  
Obrigados pelos Reviews! Ficaremos felizes em recebe-los novamente, reviews são sempre bem vindos...  
Acredito que em breve estaremos atualizando, juro por Merlin que não irei demorar muito.  
Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, nós achamos divertido escreve-lo. Compartilhe conosco a sua opinião ;)  
Volto a pedir que digam o que acharam do vídeo, me sinto terrível por ninguém ter se manifestado. Então digam algo a respeito do vídeo, nem que seja pra dizer que ta uma merda.  
Nos vemos em breve... Beijos até a próxima.

Angel e Vic. 


	8. Love Life, What's That?

_**Terceira pessoa narrando ON. **_

Diversos alunos se perguntaram se o passeio à Hogsmeade aconteceria naquele trimestre devido às medidas de segurança, que tornavam-se cada vez mais rigorosas, mas, em meados de outubro, para alegria geral aconteceria o primeiro passeio.  
Naquela manhã particularmente tempestuosa, Filch estava parado às portas de carvalho, verificando cuidadosamente a lista com o nome dos estudantes que possuíam permissão para visitar o povoado. O processo estava consideravelmente mais demorado, pois Filch estava verificando todos, pelo menos três vezes, com seu sensor de segredos, enquanto alguns professores aguardavam pacientemente a poucos centímetros, reunindo grupos com determinado número de alunos que já haviam passado pelo sensor do zelador

- Que diferença faz se estamos levando objetos das trevas para FORA da escola? - Comentou Ron Weasley. - Melhor seria verificar o que trazemos para DENTRO, não? - Concluiu o garoto, fazendo com que Angel começasse a rir.  
- Filch maldito, Filch maldito lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá! - Cantarolou Victória baixinho fazendo com Angel risse ainda mais.

A caminhada até Hogsmeade fora, de longe a pior, todos andavam com um grande número de suéteres, procuravam agasalhar-se o máximo que podiam, mas ainda assim as partes expostas do corpo ficaram ardidas e dormentes. Ninguém tinha coragem de conversar durante o trajeto, estava frio de mais, então os estudantes cobriam seus maxilares com o cachecol. E a pergunta que muitos estavam se fazendo, era se não teria sido mais divertido permanecer na sala comunal que se mantinha aquecida.  
Quando finalmente chegaram a Hogsmeade o professor se voltou à turma.  
- Vocês têm a liberdade para voltar a Hogwarts sozinhos, quando desejarem, desde que seja antes do anoitecer. - Disse ele antes de se afastar, locomovendo-se em direção ao Três Vassouras.

- Eu vou ao Cabeça de Javali, esperar Draco. - Disse Victória com a voz abafada pelo cachecol. - Você quer vir junto? - Perguntou ela um pouco incerta.  
- Não! De forma alguma. Acho chega de segurar vela. - Angel dispensou rapidamente o convite. - Vou à Dedos de Mel, preciso de doces! - E despedindo-se de Victória, seguiu para a loja de doces.

Não era difícil presumir que a loja estava apinhada de pessoas, era um dos poucos lugares abertos no povoado e com o frio que estava do lado de fora, não era de se admirar que estivesse cheia.  
Alguns minutos mais tarde, com nada menos do que uma sacola de doces, Angel McGonagall decidiu que deveria voltar à escola. Seria mais confortável degustar os seus doces na sala comunal, quente, e, aconchegante da Corvinal.  
Angel voltou a cobrir o rosto com o cachecol, e, sentiu o vento corta-lhe a pele como facas afiadas ao deixar a loja.  
A rua não estava movimentada, ninguém conversava, todos apenas andavam rapidamente para chegar ao seu destino.  
Quando a garota já estava quase na estrada que a levaria de volta a escola, uma voz ecoou a suas costas.

- Angel! - Ela reconheceu quem a chamava, antes mesmo de se virar. Era David Smith.

**_Terceira Pessoa Narrando OFF._**

* * *

- Hey! - Respondi meio insegura, quando ele se aproximou.  
- Você já estava indo? - Perguntou ele, e, eu afirmei que sim com a cabeça. - Porque tão cedo? Venha vamos ao Três Vassouras, está muito frio aqui. - Ele me puxou pela mão, eu congelei ainda mais. E não era por causa do frio.

O bar estava tão quente quanto na loja de doces, me deixei guiar por David até uma mesa vazia.  
- Aqui podemos conversar. - Disse ele sorrindo, quando sentamos frente à frente. - Espere aqui, vou pegar uma bebida para nós.- Ele se afastou.  
Respirei fundo, e agora? O que eu faria? Encontrava-me nervosa demais, e, senti que começava a corar. Tudo porque estávamos ali. Juntos.  
Que droga! Se ao menos, eu estivesse acompanhada de Victória, poderia me dizer o que fazer...  
Meus devaneios foram interrompidos por David, que voltava a mesa trazendo duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.  
- Obrigada. - Falei pegando uma e tomando um gole.  
- Então... Eu soube que você entrou para o time da Corvinal... - Disse ele calmamente, eu engasguei com a cerveja.  
- Pois é. - Eu sorri de forma meio desajeitada. Ainda não estava acostumada.  
- É uma pena que você não seja da Grifinória, eu vi os testes. Você é realmente muito boa. - Ele sorriu.  
- Obrigada. - Falei um pouco sem graça. - Mas vocês têm Harry Potter, ele é o mais jovem apanhador do século! Acredito que eu não conseguiria vencer Harry em um jogo. - Tentei dar um rumo ao assunto.  
- Você tem razão, Harry é muito bom, mas você também é Angel. - Disse David de forma cortês. - Sabe, tenho tentado falar com você á dias, mas houve certa... Falta de coragem. - David mudou de assunto, mas eu não sabia dizer se me sentia feliz com essas palavras.  
- Coragem? Pensei que grifinórios a tivessem de sobra! - Eu ri de forma nervosa. Onde ele estava querendo chegar?  
- É... de certa forma... - Ele também riu, mas voltou a torna-se sério, e segurou minhas mãos. - Eu... Eu... Droga! Como vou dizer isso? – Percebi que eu não era a única a estar nervosa, agora meu estomago dava voltas e mais voltas.  
- O quê? – Perguntei o encarando.  
- Sabe, eu gost... - Ele engasgou... Ele ia dizer que gostava de mim? Como era possível?  
Não. Não podia ser. Vai ver ele iria dizer outra coisa, essa idéia absurda era apenas fruto da minha paixonite!  
Eu esperei ele prosseguir com frio na barriga, mas esse momento nunca veio... Ele soltou minhas mãos rapidamente e segundos depois eu entendi o porque.  
- E ai? - Victória sentou-se ao meu lado, ela parecia extraordinariamente mal-humorada.  
- O quê? - David e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Que foi, parece até que fizeram algo errado! Eu hein! - Ela pegou minha garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e tomou em um único gole. - Esse passeio está uma merda! - Vic bufou.  
- Eu que o diga! - Disse David em um tom baixo, e, Victória lançou a ele um olhar assustador.  
- Então, eu acho que é melhor voltarmos. - Falei com um pouco de receio, mas em segundos, Victória encontrava-se de pé.  
- Então vamos. O que você esta esperando? - Disse ela puxando-me pelo braço.  
- Nos vemos depois! – Falei de forma apressada antes que Victória começasse a me arrastar para fora do bar.

O tempo parecia ter piorado, mas era apenas um reflexo do humor de Victória. Algo havia acontecido...  
Mas mesmo que estivesse um frio horrível, e, a companhia não fosse a mais bem humorada, de alguma forma eu estava feliz por estar longe de David.  
Victória encontrava-se alguns passos á minha frente, e, pisava firme. Talvez não fosse seguro iniciar uma conversa...  
- DRACO ME DEIXOU ESPERANDO. Acredita nisso? Quem ele acha que eu sou? - Não precisei perguntar coisa alguma, ela explodiu sozinha.  
- Mas porque ele fez isso? Vocês tinham combinado, não tinham? - Tentei acompanha-la.  
- AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA! - Ela estava quase gritando, era realmente uma sorte que ninguém estivesse por perto. Eu podia imaginar a catástrofe que seria se alguém descobrisse o namoro dos dois.  
- Calma! - Tentei amenizar a situação, eu sabia que a tendência daquilo tudo era piorar... - Pode ter acontecido algo.  
- Você diz isso porque não é com você. - Disse ela de forma grosseira. - Talvez algum dia você entenda a merda que é ficar esperando por alguém! - Ela estava realmente indignada.  
Na verdade, essa era uma maneira muito pobre de definir Victória naquele momento. Fiquei com pena de Draco Malfoy, ele teria que enfrenta-la mais tarde, e, talvez ela estivesse dez vezes pior do que agora. – Teria sido muito melhor que eu tivesse persistido no Gui Weasley! SONSERINOS SÃO UM ATRASO DE VIDA! - Ela continuava a pisar firme. Optei por deixa-la falar, era mais seguro. Já estávamos quase no castelo. - Porque que Fleur tinha que aparecer? Se não fosse a Fleuma, eu teria uma carta na manga! MALDITA SEJA!  
- Pense bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa da qual possa se arrepender depois. - Falei com suavidade, e ela me lançou um olhar de ódio. - E não adianta me olhar assim! Depois quem tem que aguentar sua choradeira sou eu!  
- Urght! - Ela bufou.  
- E vai tratando de se acalmar, porque não tenho culpa de nada, e, ninguém merece essa sua raiva. - Falei de forma ríspida. - Estamos chegando, então não grite aos quatro ventos que Draco te deu bolo, aguente firme e mais tarde aposto que ele virá falar com você. - Falei ao passarmos pelos portões.

Victória não falou mais nada, e nem ao menos esperou por mim, seguia na frente e logo a perdi de vista quando entramos castelo.  
Draco estava literalmente ferrado, era bom que tivesse uma boa desculpa.

Logo meus pensamentos se direcionaram para o que David queria dizer. Acima de qualquer outra coisa eu estava curiosa. Afinal, o que ele queria?  
Por Merlin! Porque vidas amorosas eram tão complicadas?

* * *

**_N/A's_**

  
_Hey girls!  
Esperamos que tenham gostado do capitulo, embora ele esteja um tanto pequeno.  
Prometemos que ainda essa semana postaremos outro!  
Thanks pelos reviews! Volto a dizer que são muito bem vindos.  
Gente, o link do **vídeo** está no meu perfil ;)  
Bem, esperamos que tenham gostado. Até a próxima._

Beijos, Angel e Vic. 


	9. The Ghost In Hogsmeade

O café da manhã de terça-feira havia sido tranquilo, tirando o fato de que todos ainda estavam preocupados com o recente acidente envolvendo Cátia Bell.

Vic estava consideravelmente mais calma naquele dia, mas não falava muito.  
Enquanto caminhávamos pela horta em direção às estufas para a aula de Herbologia, fiquei me perguntando como diria a ela que, Draco estava cumprindo detenção com minha mãe durante o passeio... Ela ainda não mencionava o nome dele diretamente, e, isso poderia ocasionar uma nova explosão.

A desagradável ventania do fim de semana finalmente havia cessado. Mas agora havia uma estranha névoa, que estava nos fazendo levar um pouco mais de tempo para encontrarmos a estufa certa.  
- Então, como foi a festinha do professor Slughorn? - Perguntou Victória quanto tomamos nossos lugares ao redor de um dos tocos nodosos de Arapucosos, que faziam parte do programa do trimestre. – Sabe... eu não estava com o mínimo humor para ir ontem. - Disse colocando as luvas de proteção.  
- A mesma coisa de sempre. - Falei encaixando um protetor de gengivas. - Ele falou sobre os ex-alunos, babou um pouco no McLaggen. McLaggen deu em cima da Hermione novamente... Mas a comida estava legal. - Minha voz estava meio pastosa por causa do protetor. - E ele também nos apresentou Guga Jones. - Coloquei as luvas.  
- A Guga Jones das Harpias de Holyhead? - Disse Vic pondo os óculos protetores.  
- A própria. - Eu fiz o mesmo. - É a _simpatia_ em pessoa. - Falei sarcasticamente.  
- Meninas! Mais ação e menos conversa! - Disse a Professora Sprout de forma enérgica.  
- Já estamos indo! - Respondeu Vic.

Tomamos fôlego, e, de uma só vez atacamos o toco nodoso, juntas. Logo a planta ganhou vida, galhos longos, urticantes e espinhosos saíram do toco, e, chicotearam o ar.  
Consegui conter dois galhos, prendendo-os com um nó. Abriu-se um buraco no meio dos tentáculos.  
- Tente pegar a vagem. - Encorajei Victória á faze-lo, mas quando ela inseriu o braço no buraco, ele se fechou como uma armadilha em torno do seu cotovelo.  
- Droga! - Ela reclamou.  
- Professora! Precisamos de mais uma mão aqui. – Chamei por Sprout. Mas ao invés dela responder, foi Draco Malfoy quem apareceu ao nosso lado.

- E afinal você não é tão forte quanto parece, McGonagall. - Draco caçoou.  
- Ninguém chamou você aqui! - Disse Vic, visivelmente com raiva.  
- Deixe a adorável doninha quicante ajudar. - Retribui a provocação, Victória lançou-me um olhar nada amigável. - Talvez ajude se você souber que ele estava em detenção. - Falei puxando e torcendo alguns galhos.  
- O QUÊ? - Perguntou Victória em um tom mais alto.  
- Psiu! - Tentei acalma-la. - Quer que todo mundo a ouça?  
- Peguei detenção, por isso não fui a Hogsmeade. É por isso que ela está brava comigo? - Draco também torceu o restante dos galhos, obrigando o buraco a reabrir. Vic retirou o braço rapidamente, trazendo entre seus dedos uma vagem.  
Um objeto verde, do tamanho aproximado de uma toranja, que pulsava de forma hostil.  
No mesmo instante os galhos urticantes se recolheram, e, o toco nodoso imobilizou-se parecendo apenas um simples pedaço de madeira seca. - Sabe, não vou querer uma planta dessas no jardim de casa. - Comentou Malfoy ajeitando o, óculos de proteção.  
- Angel, me alcança uma tigela, e, você é melhor que suma daqui! - Disse Victória de forma grosseira. Draco não demorou a se distanciar, assim como eu, ele conhecia bem os perigos de estar perto de Victória quando ela estava brava e também era melhor que não conversassem ali. Eu entrei a tigela a ela, e Vic largou a vagem ali, fazendo cara de nojo. - Desde quando você está ajudando aquele infeliz? - Disse irritada.  
- Eu não estava ajudando, Draco seria a última pessoa no mundo que eu ajudaria. - Falei com sinceridade.  
- Sei... - Ela não acreditava em mim... - Você deve estar querendo que eu volte ao meu estado de bom humor, sei o quanto detesta quando fico assim. Mas é bom que saiba que isso não irá ajudar.  
- Esprema a vagem, é melhor quando está fresca! - Disse a Professora Sprout. Victória a apertou com as duas mãos, mas não surtiu efeito algum.  
- Mas como é que se espreme esse troço? - Perguntou indignada.  
- Me dá isso aqui! - Peguei a vagem, e o primeiro objeto afiado que encontrei. - Como eu ia dizendo, ele realmente estava em detenção. – Comecei a trabalhar para furar a vagem.  
- Como é que você pode saber? - Ela me desafiou, enquanto se aventurava mais uma vez entre os galhos espinhosos do toco nodoso, dessa vez com um pouco mais de agilidade.  
- Era com a minha mãe. - Falei suavemente. - Pronto, consegui partir a primeira... - A tigela se encheu de tubérculos, que se contorciam como vermes verde-claros.  
- Pegue a outra vagem. - Disse Vic dominando os galhos rebeldes. - Mas isso não muda o fato de que ele não comentou absolutamente nada.  
- E aqui está! - Eu puxei a segunda vagem. - Você pode confirmar com a minha mãe. O quanto antes resolver isso, melhor. - Falei furando a segunda.  
E assim seguiu até o final da aula, mas não tocamos mais no nome de Draco, e ele tampouco voltou a se aproximar.

Os dias passavam e, Victória ficava cada vez mais mal-humorada ela ainda não voltará a falar com Draco. Depois daquele episódio, não me atrevi a perguntar coisa alguma a respeito dos dois, embora Draco tivesse me parado uma, ou, duas vezes nos corredores, para saber como estavam as coisas.  
De uma forma muito estranha, parecia que toda vez que Draco ou David interrompia minha passagem durante o intervalo entre alguma aula Snape estava sempre á espreita. E eu estava começando a achar aquilo realmente irritante.

A cada dia, eu ficava ainda mais nervosa com a partida de quadribol que se aproximava a única coisa que parecia acalmar a minha preocupação era pensar em David, e naquelas palavras que ele ainda não havia me dito.  
A verdade era que ultimamente eu me pegava pensando demais nele, mas, não era nada que não fosse normal para uma garota apaixonada.

Agora estávamos todos no ar, era mais um dos nossos múltiplos treinos. Victória parecia estar descontando a raiva de Draco durante as horas que passava conosco, berrando para que voássemos mais rápido em volta do campo.  
Nossa primeira partida seria contra Sonserina, era a abertura do campeonato. E isso obviamente significava que ela estava uma pilha de nervos.

- VOANDO! TODO MUNDO... VAMOS... - Gritou ela pela milésima vez naquela noite. - ANGEL! Nem parece que você está em uma Firebolt! - Ela me censurou. - MAIS RÁPIDO!  
- Eu seria mais rápida, se essa não fosse á milionésima vez que você nos faz dar a volta no campo! - Respondi cansada.  
- Qual é Victória, estamos todos exaustos! Não podemos, por favor, parar por aqui? - Albert tomou a frente.  
- Ok seus molengas! Por hoje então chega. - Ela pousou, e, todos nós fizemos o mesmo. E eu não consiga achar uma palavra que pudesse definir o quanto eu estava esgotada. - Mas já digo que, terão que se esforçar ao máximo. Não podemos perder para aqueles sonserinos! - Disse ela novamente.  
- Nós já entendemos essa parte. - Falei enquanto carregava a vassoura, deslocando-me em direção ao vestiário, fazendo todos rirem.  
No mesmo instante, David apareceu. Vinha correndo na nossa direção.  
Vic teve o cuidado de deixar-me para trás, sozinha. Partiu para o vestiário com os outros jogadores.

- Hey David! - Falei sorrindo quando ele se aproximou.  
- Finalmente! - Disse ele ofegante.  
- Então... Ira me dizer o que não tem conseguido? - Perguntei esperançosa, e, com o coração aos saltos.  
- Melhor que isso, eu vou mostrar! - Com isso ele se lançou na minha direção, e, em dois segundos nossos lábios estavam unidos. E uma avalanche de sensações tomou conta de mim, meus dedos formigavam, havia um frio estranho na barriga, mas que de alguma forma era bom.  
Meus braços amoleceram, e eu deixei a vassoura cair aos meus pés, mas tive forças para, passa-los ao redor do pescoço de David. O tão sonhado beijo estava acontecendo, era como estar no céu, muito acima das _nuvens_.  
Eu estava nos braços de David e naquele momento eu soube que ele pertencia a _mim_, da mesma forma que eu pertencia a _ele_.

* * *

**_Terceira Pessoa Narrando ON._**

Naquela noite Angel demorou, para adormecer, ficará imaginando o quão insano eram todos aqueles acontecimentos. Ela, uma sextanista como qualquer outra, namorando David Smith... Era tão surreal!  
Não apenas por ele estar um ano a sua frente, e, sim pelo fato de ser extremamente cobiçado... Por ser um dos garotos mais bonitos de toda Hogwarts. Bastava apenas um sorriso para que ele tivesse a garota que desejasse. Angel ainda não conseguia acreditar que dentre tantas que meninas, ele a tivesse escolhido.

Embora ela mal conseguisse conte-ser de tanta felicidade, evitou comentar com Victória sobre tudo aquilo, achou que não era justo falar por horas a finco sobre David, e o quão perfeito ele era, quando sua melhor amiga estava deprimida por causa de Draco Malfoy. Ela se virou na cama mais uma vez, ficou encarando as cortinas azuis que se encontravam fechadas, até que finalmente o sono veio. Seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi que na manhã seguinte tentaria ao máximo resolver aquele problema, e, fazer com que assim, Vic também ficasse feliz.

Naquele mesmo instante, em um lugar bem distante de Hogwarts, com um estalo, uma figura magra e encapuzada materializou-se em uma estreita rua iluminada pela luz fraca do luar. A alguns centímetros, um gato que estava escondido em um arbusto, permanecia congelado com os olhos fixos naquela imagem. O animal estava assustado com aquele evento estranho. A figura pareceu se orientar por alguns instantes e após certificar-se de que estava completamente sozinha, saiu andando com passos leves e ligeiros, com sua longa capa balançando ao redor de seus tornozelos enquanto caminhava.

A rua era cercada à esquerda por pequenas amoreiras, e à direita por uma fileira de altos arbustos cuidadosamente podados. A ala de arbustos continuava até muito além dos imponentes portões de ferro muito bem trabalhados. Eles barravam a passagem daquela figura magra e encapuzada, que agora havia parado diante dos portões.  
A figura baixou o capuz lentamente, revelando ao luar as feições de uma mulher morena. Era Bellatrix Lestrange, em silêncio ela ergueu o braço esquerdo, numa espécie de cumprimento, e logo depois atravessou os portões como se fossem feitos de fumaça.  
As amoreiras abafavam o som dos passos da mulher, e ao fim do caminho estreito, um belo casarão se destacava na escuridão, com luzes piscando nas janelas do térreo.

Enquanto Bellatrix se apressava em direção à porta da frente, a mesma se abriu para dentro, embora não houvesse ninguém visível que pudesse tê-la aberto para que ela passasse. O hall de entrada era grande, pouco iluminado e decorado com um magnífico carpete, que cobria a maior parte do chão de pedra. Bellatrix passou rapidamente, parando logo em seguida diante de uma pesada porta de madeira, que levaria a próxima sala. Sem hesitar ela girou a maçaneta de bronze entrando em uma espécie de sala de estar. Sentada em um poltrona, próxima á lareira estava uma outra mulher, tão clara quanto Bellatrix era morena, e, possuía a aparência de uma mulher afogada.  
- _Ciça_! - Bellatrix se pronunciou com a voz rouca. A mulher loira ficou-se em pé em um salto.  
- _Bella_! Por onde você andou? - Perguntou Narcisa com certa histeria na voz.  
- Observando a paisagem ao redor da nossa querida Hogwarts! - Respondeu Bellatrix em um tom de zombaria. - Nesse fim de semana Hogsmeade estava um tanto _interessante_!  
- Você não... - Narcisa se precipitou na direção da irmã.  
- Não! É claro que não! - Respondeu ela em tom grave. - Mas não posso negar que vieram alguns planos em minha mente.  
- Oh! Você não deveria ter feito isso. - Narcisa estava um tanto nervosa. - O Lorde das trevas não quer que façamos nada, ao menos por ora!  
- Eu sei, eu sei irmãzinha. - A voz de Bellatrix soou fina e enérgica. - Mas acredito que o deixaríamos muito feliz se descobríssemos os detalhes que faltam, e trouxéssemos o que ele tanto deseja.  
- Você foi vista? - Perguntou Narcisa preocupada.  
- Não, e antes que pergunte, também não vi o seu precioso filhinho por lá... - Bellatrix andou até a lareira.  
- E porque esta com esse ar tão satisfeito? - Narcisa a seguiu.  
- Vi algo muito incomum por lá, parecia quase um _fantasma_. - Bellatrix riu. - Talvez o Lorde das Trevas esteja procurando no lugar errado... - Havia um ar de mistério na sua voz.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou Narcisa encarando a irmã.  
- Vamos precisar da ajuda de Terceira Pessoa Narrando ON.  
Naquela noite Angel demorou, para adormecer, ficará imaginando o quão insano eram todos aqueles acontecimentos. Ela, uma sextanista como qualquer outra, namorando David Smith... Era tão surreal!  
Não apenas por ele estar um ano a sua frente, e, sim pelo fato de ser extremamente cobiçado... Por ser um dos garotos mais bonitos de toda Hogwarts. Bastava apenas um sorriso para que ele tivesse a garota que desejasse. Angel ainda não conseguia acreditar que dentre tantas que meninas, ele a tivesse escolhido.  
Embora ela mal conseguisse conte-ser de tanta felicidade, evitou comentar com Victória sobre tudo aquilo, achou que não era justo falar por ora sobre David, e o quão perfeito ele era, quando sua melhor amiga estava deprimida por causa de Draco Malfoy. Ela se virou na cama mais uma vez, ficou encarando as cortinas azuis que se encontravam fechadas, até que finalmente o sono veio. Seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi que na manhã seguinte tentaria ao máximo resolver aquele problema, e, fazer com que assim, Vic também ficasse feliz.  
Naquele mesmo instante, em um lugar bem distante de Hogwarts, com um estalo, uma figura magra e encapuzada materializou-se em uma estreita rua iluminada pela luz fraca do luar. A alguns centímetros, um gato que estava escondido em um arbusto, permanecia congelado com os olhos fixos naquela imagem. O animal estava assustado com aquele evento estranho. Aquela configuração de pessoa humana pareceu se orientar por alguns instantes e após certificar-se de que estava completamente sozinha, saiu andando com passos leves e ligeiros, com sua longa capa balançando ao redor de seus tornozelos enquanto caminhava. A rua era cercada à esquerda por pequenas amoreiras, e à direita por uma fileira de altos arbustos cuidadosamente podados. A ala de arbustos continuava até muito além dos imponentes portões de ferro muito bem trabalhados. Eles barravam a passagem daquela figura magra e encapuzada, que agora havia parado diante dos portões. A criatura baixou o capuz lentamente, revelando ao luar ás feições de uma mulher morena. Era Bellatrix Lestrange, em silêncio ela ergueu o braço esquerdo, numa espécie de cumprimento, e logo depois atravessou os portões como se fossem feitos de fumaça. As amoreiras abafavam o som dos passos da mulher, e ao fim do caminho estreito, um belo casarão se destacava na escuridão, com luzes piscando nas janelas do térreo.  
Enquanto Bellatrix se apressava em direção à porta da frente, a mesma se abriu para dentro, embora não houvesse ninguém visível que pudesse tê-la aberto para que ela passasse. O hall de entrada era grande, pouco iluminado e decorado com um magnífico carpete, que cobria a maior parte do chão de pedra. Bellatrix passou rapidamente, parando logo em seguida diante de uma pesada porta de madeira, que levaria a próxima sala. Sem hesitar ela girou a maçaneta de bronze entrando em uma espécie de sala de estar. Sentada em um poltrona, próxima á lareira estava uma outra mulher, tão clara quanto Bellatrix era morena, e, possuía a aparência de uma mulher afogada.  
- Ciça! - Bellatrix se pronunciou com a voz rouca. A mulher loira ficou-se em pé em um salto.  
- Bella! Por onde você andou? - Perguntou Narcisa com certa histeria na voz.  
- Observando a paisagem ao redor da nossa querida Hogwarts! - Respondeu Bellatrix em um tom de zombaria. - Nesse fim de semana Hogsmeade estava um tanto interessante!  
- Você não... - Narcisa se precipitou na direção da irmã.  
- Não! É claro que não! - Respondeu ela em tom grave. - Mas não posso negar que vieram alguns planos em minha mente.  
- Oh! Você não deveria ter feito isso. - Narcisa estava um tanto nervosa. - O Lorde das trevas não quer que façamos nada, ao menos por ora!  
- Eu sei, eu sei irmãzinha. - A voz de Bellatrix soou fina e enérgica. - Mas acredito que o deixaríamos muito feliz se descobríssemos os detalhes que faltam, e trouxéssemos o que ele tanto deseja.  
- Você foi vista? - Perguntou Narcisa.  
- Não, e antes que pergunte, também não vi o seu precioso filinho por lá... - Bellatrix andou até a lareira.  
- E porque esta com esse ar tão satisfeito? - Narcisa a seguiu.  
- Vi algo muito incomum por lá, parecia quase um fantasma. - Bellatrix riu. - Talvez o Lorde das Trevas esteja procurando no lugar errado...  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou Narcisa encarando a irmã.  
- Vamos precisar de uma _ajudinha_ de_ Draco_. Escreva para ele!. **_Escreva para ele_**!

* * *

**_N/A's_ **

_E ai gente?  
_Como estão?  
Bem como prometido, ai está o capitulo...  
Espero que tenham gostado, Reviews?  
Nos vemos em breve...  
Beijos, Angel e Vic.


End file.
